Sesshy's Curse
by Kagura134
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru is put under a curse so that every women of age human or demon who sees him falls madly in love with him? I'll tell you UTTER MADNESS!
1. Chapter 1

(Just so you know Rin and Jaken are still alive. Rin is 12 and is currently staying at Lord Sesshomaru's palace with Jaken.)

Sesshomaru opened the door to the cave and went in. "What do you want Aku?" he said to the old female demon who was sitting on the floor.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru! I haven't seen you since you were up to my knee! It's been what almost 800 years since I last saw you I really didn't think you would come when I summoned you!"

"Just state your business I, Sesshomaru, am very busy."

"Your always straight to the point just like your father! Very well I summoned you here to tell you that I realized that you are getting older and you have yet to produce an heir."

"I, Sesshomaru, will live forever thus I don't need an heir."

"Ahh but won't it eternity get lonely when you don't have a mate?"

"I have no need of such."

"Of course you do! No one can live with out any company! Besides Sesshomaru there are many female demons that would love to be your mate."

"I don't need any of them," said Sesshomaru and he got up and left the cave to go back to his castle and Rin.

In a low murmur Aku said, "Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru if only you could see the error in your ways I shall give you a gift." She then began looking on the floor for something and found a long silver hair on the floor that the dog demon had left behind. She picked it up and held it close to her and she said, "Now I can put my curse on him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru emerged from the cave thinking '_well that certainly was a waste of my time'_ He looked up at the sky to see that it was mid-day if nothing happened along the way then he should be able to make it back to his castle be nightfall.

Back in the cave Aku worked hard on her spell and quietly chanted what she wanted the spell to do. When she had completed it she smiled to herself just wanting to see look on the Lord's face when he realized he was under her curse.

Sesshomaru was walking be a small village. It was still fairly early so there were women out helping the men attend to the fields. Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw all the women (except for the young girls who looked 11 and younger and the older women who looked to be about fifty or older) look up at him stop what the were doing and then they all started running towards him yelling, "Sesshomaru Sama we _love _you!"

'_LOVE did I just hear what I thought I did?'_ he asked himself. He could tell by the way they were all running at him with their arms outstretched he was right they had said love.

When they got to him the women all grouped around him and started saying things like, "Lord Sesshomaru you're so handsome please take me to be your wife," and, "I love you Lord Sesshomaru and I would like to make you happy for as long as I live."

Sesshomaru didn't really know what to say. He new he was damn good looking put this just didn't make sense. He had never met these women. They had never seen him before yet they knew his name. And worse yet they were in HIS way when HE needed to get home to Rin. "Step aside," he said the women who were lucky enough to have gotten to be able to stand infront of Sesshomaru (they also had stars in their eyes).

The women exploded in giggles saying, "He talked! He talked to us!"

"Step aside now," he demanded more forcefully. The women still didn't budge if anything they had moved closer towards him.

'_Alright Sesshomaru if you want to get out of this you know what you have to do.' _ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Sesshomaru looked at the women in front of him and in a very sexy voice said, "Ladies if you wish to make me happy step aside." After that every single woman stepped aside and cleared a path for him.

By then men had already started coming after the demon one young, foolish, brave one said, "You There! Demon release our women or we will be forced to exterminate you!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head and shot an evil glare at the young man. The young man froze with fear. Sesshomaru then started walking back through the path the women had cleared for him. After he had made it past the last one they all started following him. Sesshomaru continued walking and eventually the men from the village came in between them and held the struggling women off so they wouldn't follow Sesshomaru.

'_Good thing that's over,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, _'What could have gotten into those women?'_ Before he had time to think about it he smelled InuYasha and his group coming. In the five years they had been chasing after Naraku nothing had really changed except that Shippo was now about as tall as InuYasha. Sesshomaru continued going in his direction he needed to go in order to get to his castle as InuYasha and his group came closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankyou all for the reviews they are very much appreciated. I know this chapter was kinda short but the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha smelled the scent of his half brother and told the group, "Hey you guys better be on guard Sesshomaru is headed this way." As soon as Sesshomaru came into view Kagome, Sango, and Kirara all ran up to Sesshomaru yelling that they loved him (Well Kirara didn't yell but she did meow). _'What the Hell has gotten into them?'_ Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha thought.

"Hey Sesshomaru what have you done to Kagome and them?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru shot InuYasha a glare that could kill a mortal but InuYasha could only interpret it as 'I have NO FLIPING IDEA!'

Miroku had been staring with an open mouth and wide eyes since seeing his fiancé run over to the demon that she had only seen a few times before and had never once been in the same camera pan, saying that she loved him with all her heart. Miroku thenstarted walking over to the demon. Sango was holding Sesshomaru around the waist along with Kagome as Miroku came up to her and gave her but a good rub to try to return her to her senses. Sango jumped, turned around, slapped him in the face, and shouted, "You lech only the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru may touch me there!"

"But my dearest Sango, don't you love me?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I do!" she said Miroku got a happy look on his face which quickly disappeared as Sango turned around and grabbed on to Sesshomaru's only arm and said, "I just love Lord Sesshomaru more!"

Kirara was also acting strange she had transformed into her kitten form and jumped on Sesshomaru's left shoulder and was now nuzzling against his neck.

Sesshomaru not finding it too shameful to hurt a female demon got his arm out of Sango's grasp and grabbed Kirara's tails (don't worry it doesn't hurt her Miroku did it to her in and episode) then held his arm as far to the right as it would go and dropped her on the ground. After that Kirara simple jumped on Sango's head and then back on Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

Sesshomaru who was getting very frustrated with the two human women hugging him around his middle and the two tailed cat demon who was now licking his neck turned to InuYasha and said, "InuYasha control your wenches or else I might have to kill have to kill them."

'_What was he talking about 'might'. 5 years ago he would have killed them without thinking twice about it. He actually did try to kill Kagome twice in the first season. Why was he sparing them now?' _InuYasha thought to himself. (Mean while Sesshomaru was thinking to himself, _'Why am I getting so soft? Is it because I have been spending too much time with Rin, perhaps?'_) "Hey Kagome just the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha said while walking up to her so he was now slightly behind her

"I am hugging my true love InuYasha. You can go ahead and take Kikyo, I really don't care anymore." Kagome said as she rubbed her face against Sesshomaru's armor and almost everyone's jaw dropped. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru I am very sorry for helping InuYasha for all these years please find it in your heart to forgive me and take me for your bride."

The demon lord was getting fed up and simply turned his head away from Kagome's gaze and wrenched his arm away from Sango **again** and pushed Sango into Miroku. Then pushed Kagome into InuYasha's arms. Then grabbed Kirara by the tails and tossed her into Shippo's arms which was a pretty good throw since Shippo had been standing next to Kagome's bike and Sango's (I don't know how you spell it) giant boomerang that had been ditched the moment they saw Sesshomaru.Allhe said was, "Do Not follow me." And started walking off in the direction of his castle.


	5. Chapter 5

'_What has gotten into all these women? This is getting insane!'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _'If this keeps up it will take me even longer to get home. I told Rin I should be back by nightfall but at this rate it I might not be back until tomorrow morning'_

Meanwhile back at the castle Rin was busy fixing her hair and getting her best kimono on because Sesshomaru was going to be home soon! He had said that he should be home by nightfall or later and Lord Sesshomaru was never late so she expected him home in about two hours. She was busy putting her necklace, which was very long and had a thin silver chain with a large blue stone on it that Sesshomaru had given her. It could put up a barrier around her to protect her if she was every in danger.

After that Rin went down stairs to eat dinner then since it was still about an hour until Sesshomaru came home so she went into the gardens that surrounded the castle. When she was there she found a very beautiful large deep red flower that matched her red, black, and purple kimono perfectly so she put it behind her ear because she hoped it would give her praise from Sesshomaru. Deep down she really did love Sesshomaru it was just she didn't know how he felt about her. That and the fact that she was 12 and Sesshomaru was about 912 (give or take a few). She looked up at the sky to see that it was getting pretty dark so she got up and quickly went into the castle she waited by the front doors that Sesshomaru would come through when he came home.

And she waited and waited and waited. _'What could be taking Lord Sesshomaru so long'_ she thought to herself. After she had been waiting for about an hour she sat down on a near by chair and ended up falling asleep with her head down and the large flower that she had put in her hair ended up slipping out of her hair and falling in her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

_It has come to my attention that I have yet to post a disclaimer so here it is _: I do not own Inuyasha and friends the only things I own are the plot and Aku which you can barely consider a character as of yet.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Meanwhile with InuYasha's group)_ They were setting up for the night Kagome and Sango were taking their baths in the hot springs while Miroku, InuYasha, Kirara, and Shippo (Shippo had been banned from going with the girls to the hot springs since he had his growth spurt).

"Isn't Sesshomaru so cute?" Kagome said to Sango.

"I know! I can't believe I never realized just how much I love him until today!" Sango said.

"I know me too! I have to see him again!" Kagome said.

"I know let's go ask InuYasha where he lives. InuYasha should know."

"Sango, that's a great idea! We'll ask as soon as we get out of the hot spring!"

Meanwhile the guys were talking as well.

"So what do you think happened today with the girls?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Can't say. It was very strange though. It seemed to take effect right after they say him. Maybe he had a spell placed on him that made him unresistable to women. I must go ask him who put this spell on him!"

"Why would you do that Miroku?" Shippo asked him.

"So I could see if they would put this spell on me—Ow!" Miroku said as the flat end of Sango's hirakotsu collided with his head. Meaning that the girls were back from the hot spring.

Kagome quickly ran over to InuYasha, knelt infront of him and said, "InuYasha can you **please **take all of us to where Sesshomaru's home?"

"Feh why would I do take you to that jerk's castle?"

"Because I can do this," InuYasha imeaditly tensed up, "**SIT** Boy!"

InuYasha lifted his head, spit the dirt out of his mouth, and said, "Fine if your gonna be so damn persistent! I'll take you there tomorrow!"

"Yeaa! THANKYOU Inu!" Both Kagome and Sango said hugging InuYasha around the neck. (Hey Thank you Inu that rhymes!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People have been telling me that I am making people out of character. Now I have to tell you that the reason most of the girls are out of character is because of the curse as for Sesshy I am sorry but he has gotten a bit softer since being around with Rin and Sesshomaru will no longer hit or kill a woman who is not a life threat.

Oh and thankyou **Sakura Sama 101** I know now how you spell hirakotsu!


	7. Chapter 7

While all that was going on one dog demon was having a very tiring time getting home. Nearly every time he took a step a weak female demon came out from hiding in the bushes and tried to attack him with love. He would kill that demon with one flick of his whip of light. Then after he killed that demon the demon's former mate would come and try to attack Sesshomaru for killing their former mate.

Sesshomaru was getting very sick of this, it was already well past night fall he knew that Rin would probably be asleep in the chair she always slept in the rare times when he was late. Then he would have to pick her up and carry her to bed (which wasn't easy to do since she was bigger now and he only had one arm).

Then all of a sudden a human woman came into his view then she said "Lord Sesshomaru, so it's you"

The woman was dressed in priestess robes and had long dark hair and she smelled similar to a clay pot. (hehe that's a little joke my friends and I have about Kikyo)

'_Oh crap!'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and stopped walking _'this is that priestess that was in love with InuYasha.' _He was bracing himself for her to run up to him and proclaim her love for him so he moved his right hand over his left shoulder to threaten her. Kikyo stopped a few feet infront of him.

"I trust you will let me pass. I mean you no harm." She said to him.

Sesshomaru was a little confused what made this woman different from all the other demons and humans? Then it hit him when he was passing by the village all the really young girls and older women hadn't acted any different toward him either. Sesshomaru started walking and so did Kikyo. She walked around him and when he was directly behind her he said, "You can't have children can you?"

Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks _'Why would this demon be asking me that?'_ she thought, "I am made of bones and graveyard soil, I live off souls of the dead. No, I cannot have children. Why do you ask?"

"Just curios," was all he said still walking away from her. _'So _that's_ what kind of curse Aku put on me.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Can you figure out what kind of curse Aku put on Sesshomaru? Oh and someone asked if Shippo was hot when he grew up and the answer is yes but he is not as hot as Sesshomaru!_


	8. Chapter 8

Rin woke up in her own bed and looked over and saw that the flower that she had had in her hair yesterday was now in a thin glass vase on her bedside table. It took her a minute to register what had happened then she remembered in the middle of the night she had been woken up by someone carrying her up to room. _'It seems as though I wasn't able to stay awake until Sesshomaru got home and he carried me to my room,'_ she thought to herself.

She quickly got out of her bed and got dressed in a morning kimono that was a sage green with a red dragon on it and white flower print on it. Then she fixed her hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Sesshomaru. (I know that Sesshomaru has said that he doesn't eat human food but I am interpreting that as he doesn't eat food prepared by humans or given to him by humans.)

When Rin got down to the dining hall and found that she was all alone except for one male demon servant who was putting food on the table and a few guards she went up to the servant and said, "Shiyounin, Lord Sesshomaru has gotten back right?"

"Yes, that's right." Was all he said. (Wow a man of many words)

"Well then where is he?"

"The last I knew he was firing almost every single woman working in the palace."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Well because almost every single woman here has gone insane."

" 'Insane' how?"

"See for yourself Lord Sesshomaru is coming now," Shiyounin said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah this one was kind of short, but it is a full page the next one will be longer. Thank you all for the reviews! Well I hope you enjoyed this one and please reveiw!


	9. Chapter 9

Then as if on cue Sesshomaru walked through the door and quickly turned around and heldtheclosed with Jaken and about every woman that worked at the castle on the other side (he ended up slaming the door inall of their faces)and ordered, "Jaken, make sure they LEAVE the castle grounds!"

"Yes milord!" the imp said. Then you could hear him threaten the women back with his staff.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin shouted then quickly ran over to Sesshomaru only to kneel in front of him.

"You," Sesshomaru said to one of the guards, "increase the security around the castle and make sure that no women come into unless it is the demon Aku."

"Yes my Lord," he said then bowed his head and left.

"Lord Sesshomaru why don't you want any women to enter the castle?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl she was unaffected by the curse, _'but that would change soon, probably within the year'_ he thought to himself.

"You do not need to know Rin," he said to her.

Rin was a little upset that he wouldn't tell her but if it was her business then he would have told her. So she got all happy again and sat down at the table to eat breakfast with her Lord.

After they had been eating a few minutes Rin remembered something and said, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you very much."

"For what?"

"For carrying me to bed last night after I fell asleep in the chair."

"It was nothing," he said.

Then all of a sudden a very ragged looking Jaken came in and started yelling, "You there Rin this is all your fault!"

"What do you mean Master Jaken?" she asked him.

"If Lord Sesshomaru had not had to carry you to your room past the servants quarters then everyone aside from you would have been able to sleep decent last night!"

"I still don't understand, Master Jaken," she said to him.

"Don't you understand anything you pest! Lord Sesshomaru has been put under a curse that---," Jaken stopped talking and dodged a butter knife that was flung his way.

"Jaken that is none of your concern, Rin does not need to know about it," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes! My Lord!" the imp said then went over to Sesshomaru and bowed and continued bowing while saying, "Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! Please Forgive me it wasn't my place to say such things…" it continued going on like that until Sesshomaru threw a steak knife at the imps right foot that went right between the imps toes. Which sent Jaken into a screaming frenzy.

"Lord Sesshomaru were you really put under a curse?"

Sesshomaru looked at her then got up and left the dinner table to go to the safety of his private study.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ha ha ha Jaken gets crap thrown at him! That's probably my favortite part. That and Sesshomaru nearly being attacked by women in love with him! Oh and this is a Sesshomaru and Rin pairing so yeah. for all the people who were wondering!


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile InuYasha and his friends were coming nearer to Sesshomaru's castle when they saw a large group of women that looked as though they were being forced off of the castle grounds.

"I wonder what's going on," Shippo thought out loud.

"It must be because of the spell," Miroku said, "those must all have been women that saw Sesshomaru and fell in love with him. He must have forced them all away. AND ONLY I CAN MEND THEIR WOUNDED HEARTS!" Miroku shouted then started running towards the women.

"Miroku wait-!" Sango started to say then she looked at the castle and saw a fluffy shadow standing in front of a window. "Kagome, Kirara! Look! It's Sesshomaru!" she said pointing to the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I could leave you here but I'm going to be nice!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru who had been staring out the window thinking of how to tell Rin about the curse saw when his brother's group came and then saw the monk run up to the women he, Sesshomaru, had just dispelled from the castle. Then he saw the demon slayer look up at him then everyone started staring at him so he moved out of view of the window and sat down in his chair (Which was basically a cushy pillow since they didn't really have chairs or office equipment in the feudal era) to do some paper work crap that Lords do.

Then there was a knock on the door and he heard Rin's voice on the other side, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I please come in?" she asked.

"Enter." She then came in having changed into a deep blue afternoon kimono sometime after breakfast, then kneeled down a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want Rin," he said to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive my boldness for asking but I was wondering if you would tell me the conditions of the curse that has been placed upon you."

Sesshomaru, although he didn't show it, was very embarrassed to say what kind of curse was put on him. He was almost about to tell her not to worry about it and to do something else when Rin said something.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me that your life is not in danger in anyway! I don't know what I would do if you died!" she said when tears began to show in her eyes and Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

"Rin, stop crying, I do not know all the conditions but I do know that every woman who is able to have children sees me then she falls in love with me," (hence the reason why Kikyo was unaffected)

"But Lord Sesshomaru, how come I am not affected?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru immeaditly felt like blushing but didn't because it was not a proper time. He said the only thing he could think of and not sound disgusting or perverted, "Because you are not old enough. Now go find something else to do."

"Yes, My Lord!" she said then got up and went to the gardens.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I don not own InuYasha at all. nor do I own the word sit which is used A LOT in this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"Come on just let us in!" Kagome yelled at the guard. (For the past 15 minutes Kagome Sango and Kirara had been yelling at the guards to let them in. While Miroku was flirting with the other women (who were mostly demons I might add) who had previously worked for Sesshomaru. InuYasha was lying on a high tree branch out of sight of the guards and Shippo was leaning on said tree while watching Kagome's bike (isn't it boring to watch an inanimate object?) )

"I am sorry, but I have strict orders from my Lord not to let **any** females into the castle grounds. Unless their name is Aku. Which I know is not your names since you have already made it clear that your name is Kagome. And yours is Sango, and yours is Kirara." The girls became furious with themselves. Why had them been calling them selves by their real names?

"Fine then I know what will make you let us in!" Kagome shouted. She then said a word so quietly that the guard couldn't hear it but the word was still **very** powerful.

A little bit away a half demon that was up about 50 feet in the air lying in a tree felt a strange pull on his neck as he plummeted face first into a bunch of metal.

Meanwhile Shippo who was leaning against that same tree watching a bike when he heard a whistling of something flying quite quickly through the air he looked up to see InuYasha falling out of the tree. Let alone move the bike he was watching, but he did watch InuYasha land face first into it and saw a bunch of metal bits go flying everywhere.

InuYasha then jumped up from the now useless pile of scrap metal and shouted, "That Kagome! I'll KILL HER!" he then ran off to the front gates of his brother's castle where Kagome was.

InuYasha landed next to Kagome, and was about to tell her off when she said, "Oh InuYasha you're here! It took you long enough! Okay guard dude, this is **the** InuYasha. The younger half brother of your Lord now let and us pass!"

"I am sorry but I can only let him pass not the women!"

"My gosh! isn't there someway we can get in the castle?" Sango asked.

"No not until the Lord says we ca-," the guard was cut off be a loud scream from Kagome.

"InuYasha what is this!" she said holding up a bicycle handle that had gotten matted in his hair after the crash.

InuYasha was about to answer but Kagome didn't give him a chance, " **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!** **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!**"

InuYasha probably would have said something to her but was currently unconscious at the moment, and did I mention that he was now in a crater that was aboutten times as big as Miroku's fathers grave. Sango, Kirara, and the guard backed away from Kagome so as not to incur her wrath.

"Kagome what did you do that for?" Sango asked her when she had gotten brave enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it! Happy Valentines day! Lots of sitting going on in this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

First of all I would like to apolgize for Kagome being so OOC in the previous chapter but come on if I got my bike recked I would want blood as well! Any way I thought that the 1300 'sits' was pretty funny! I mean come on I have the right to have one really really long chapter! Well here is the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He wrecked my bike! That's what!" Kagome yelled.

Just then Shippo came into view as he was running up to them (real bad timing). "SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled (at the moment she is so consumed with rage that she has completely forgotten about Sesshomaru and failed to notice that he was coming out of his castle). Shippo hearing the tone in Kagome's voice immeaditly turned around and ran the other way.

"Shippo you were supposed to be watching my bike! How could you let InuYasha destroy it!" Kagome yelled while gaining on the demon.

"No! Kagome it wasn't my fault I was watching it," _'I was watching it as InuYasha broke it'_ he thought to himself, "InuYasha suddenly fell down from his tree and I couldn't do anything to stop it! No Kagome please don't!" by this time Kagome had caught Shippo and was sitting on his stomach and holding his arms to the ground.

"And you didn't notice it was going to happen? I thought all demons had a spidey sense! Are you saying your spidey sense didn't tingle?" (2 things: 1. I really don't think fox demons would have a spidey sense and 2. I don't think anyone in the feudal era except Kagome has scene Spider man. Alright back to the story)

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Shippo asked from underneath Kagome.

Kagome whose insanity was fading slightly, said, "Shippo…"

Then she stopped as she realized that someone was standing over her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Just what I would ask you. Why are you here destroying my property and what are you going to do to that demon underneath you?"

Kagome looked down and realized the position her and Shippo were in. She then got up and ran and hugged Sesshomaru (she just couldn't help it!) " 'Destroying your property' what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru lifted his arm and made a gesture for her to turn around. She did and saw the large crater that InuYasha was still undoubtedly was still at the bottom of and saw that the western edges of it ended up going into Sesshomaru's castle grounds and had caused a large section of the fence that surrounded the property had been brought down and landed in the crater.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and tried to make herself seem as small as possible, "I am sorry, my love, please forgive me."

"I am not 'your love'" he said then walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is so cold I love him so much! and I do feel kinda bad for InuYasha I mean he is in a giant crater and has had a large section of Sesshomaru's fence fall on top of him. But don't worry InuYasha is still alive!


	13. Chapter 13

"What a minute Sexy Sesshy!" Sango yelled at Sesshomaru as he walked past her and was headed towards the castle's front doors. (Kirara had already taken her spot on Sesshomaru's shoulder and was currently licking his neck AGAIN) 

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned around _'Did she just call me "Sexy Sesshy"! Oh she will PAY!'_

Within an instant Sesshomaru was holding Sango in the air by the throat and he said, "Do Not think that I, Sesshomaru, have gotten _that_ soft over the years!" He looked into her eyes hoping to see fear or her gasping for air or struggling. But there was nothing except love and admiration in her eyes. He tightened his grip around her throat hoping to hear a slight gasp of air from her but heard nothing. Then he realized something _'why is she smiling?' _he thought to himself. He probably would have just left her hanging there for a minute or two more allowing just enough air for her to breath and not die or pass out, but he smelt Rin's scent coming nearer. So he just dropped Sango on her butt.

"Sango! Are you alright?" said Miroku, having long forgotten the demonesses that he was supposed to flirting with, ran over to Sango who was muttering something like:

"He touched me! My love's hand touched me!"

"Oh we have visitors! I'll go and make some tea, Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin now having come back from the gardens. She then turned around and went into the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I don't like this chapter that much, but I have to apologize now this MIGHT be the last time I am able to turn in a chapter for a while, because tomorrow my parents get my mid-term grades and I kinda got a D on a life science test so I am probably going to be grounded forever from computer. Hopefully not though! But one can only hope.


	14. Chapter 14

Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! I didn't get grounded! I am getting a B in the class I thought I was getting a D in! ANd in physical science my teacher wants me to go to honors class! Yay! I am smart!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru turned back to face Sango and the rest of them, "If you leave now I will let you go with your heads," he said then turned around and followed after Rin into the house.

"Sango, Kagome we had better leave now!" Shippo said to them.

"But I want to spend more time with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, Shippo is right we had best leave now." Miroku said.

"Ey AUGME! WHA WAS THA FOR?" (ruffley translated: Hey Kagome! What was that for?) said InuYasha crawling out of the crater with a VERY bruised face.

"Oh sorry InuYasha! I guess I got a little mad!"

"A wittle! A WITTLE AD! ZAT UZ MO'R AN A WITTLE AD!"

(A little! A little mad! That was more than a little mad!) (just so you know InuYasha is talking like this because his jaw is broke. BUT Don't Worry! It will be better in a few days!)

"Yes alright InuYasha! She got mad and she said she was sorry but right now we need to leave now before Sesshomaru kills us!" Miroku said. (I know OOC but someone needed to say it)

"Wat ere I'm owing—," (Whatever I'm going—then he got cut off)

"Excuse me but is this Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" said a demoness with long black hair with gray streaks in it showing aging.

"And ust oo da ell woud oo be?" (and just who the hell would you be) asked InuYasha.

"I am the demoness Aku." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Probably a new chapter tomorrow! I am babysitting tomorrow which sucks but I get money so Yay!


	15. Chapter 15

Just so you know the gray streaks in her hair are Aku's only sign of aging. Although she is close to about 2 thousand years old.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nd I ould air why?" (and I should care why?)

"I was once a good friend of your father and you had better show me some respect! Now is this Lord Sesshomaru's castle or not!"

"It is, and may I ask you something?" said Miroku from behind her. As she turned around Miroku grabbed her hands and said, "Will you please bare my child?"

Sango was coming up behind Miroku to slap him hard in the back of his head with her hand but when she got a few Aku held up one of her hands and Sango was paralyzed and couldn't move.

Then Aku said to Miroku, "Young monk, I cannot bare _your_ children because one: I know you are a lech who asks that to every woman you meet. 2: I am too old for you. And 3: You are a human and I am a demon and any child we would have together would end up acting like InuYasha. Do you really want to have half a dozen InuYasha's running around?"

"Well I guess when you put it that way no I don't want to have any children with you."

"Good now that we have that settled I am going to talk with Lord Sesshomaru." She said and then turned to the gates. Just as Rin was coming out with the tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These latter chapters aren't that good or funny.And I apologize. I think I'm loosing my touch.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay Katelyn is happy! because the stupid computer let me load this chapter today! Yayy! and because today Katelyn went bowling and got a 148! (After I got a 72 in the previous game) I beat my dad! (Just so you know I am Katelyn I just like referring to myself in third person because it drives Katelyn's momcrazy!) Anyway here is chapter 16!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have the tea!" Rin said as Aku was walking up to her (Aku is going to walk past Rin to get into the castle)

"Oh thank you Rin!" Kagome said.

"Wha da ell is oing on? We aren't oing oo ave a e party oot ere!"(What the hell is going on? We aren't going to have a tea party out here!) InuYasha said.

"Oh that reminds me." Aku said then turned around and started to walk over to InuYasha. She stood over him and held her right hand over her left shoulder like she was going to back hand him. "You, stick out your face!"

"Why da ell ould I oo zat?"

"Because:

1: I am going to heal you, 2: you need to be taught a lesson, and 3: No one can understand what you're saying!" she said. InuYasha 'stuck out his face' and Aku then slapped his face and InuYasha was thrown to the side. The large slap sound made Kagome pretty sure that people in China could hear it.

"How the hell was that supposed to heal me! Hey wait! I can talk!" InuYasha said.

"Obviously it did nothing for your rude behavior!" Aku said, then she turned around and walked strait to Sesshomaru's castle sending all the guards (that were supposed to make sure no women aside from Aku and Rin entered) that stood in her way flying.

"Wait! You're that Aku person? Please take me with you into the castle! I need to see my beloved!" Kagome yelled after her. Aku just ignored her and hid the small smile that had formed on her mouth.

----------------------

I could leave you here but Katelyn feels like being nice

----------------------

Sesshomaru sat in the chair that Rin normally sat in when she was wait for him to return home. "Aku!" he said as Aku walked in to the castle, "Come with me." Then he stood up and started walking away.

Aku followed him silently. (She could sense his rage and for some reason she just didn't feel like dying that day)

Sesshomaru opened the door to his study and made way to his chair/ cushy pillow thing that he normally sat down in, "Close the door and sit down," he said with just a small hint of rage in his voice.

Aku wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru killing her, she knew that since she had been friends with Sesshomaru's father and that since she was the best potions and spells master in Japan it was very important for her to stay alive. (Note: she is not affected by the spell since she was the one that casted it) Aku was just afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if she started laughing at him right in front of him, he might not think about any of the reasons why he shouldn't kill her and just act on impulse and decapitate her right then. It was a good thing it wasn't the real Aku there and just a demon puppet.

"Aku, why did you put this curse on me?"

"Why Sesshomaru! I am shocked I would have thought that you would have found it a blessing not a 'curse'!"

Sesshomaru while trying to keep himself calm (Not doing to well. I might add.) "Just tell me what you have to do to lift it."

"Oh that's an easy one! To lift the curse you have to get married!"

"What? Was that?" Sesshomaru said as his teeth were grinding together.

"You heard me! And actually it isn't marriage but what happens on the wedding night! I just thought you were a little old fashion so the wedding would happen first with you!" Aku said while giggling madly.

"So Sesshomaru you now have your pick! Any woman you like human or demon! They all love you! Do you have anyone in mind? Because I have to be invited to the wedding!" she said while giggling even more.

"Get out. Now!" he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said (still giggling) then she stood up and gave him a slight bow (still giggling) then she went to the door and turned around and in a sarcastic tone said, "Lord Sesshomaru I apologize for my rudeness." She then turned around and ran out the door closing it behind her as she heard the sound of something glass shattering against the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katelyn hopes you liked the story! I realy like the last little bit with Aku!


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO! I know. I know! It's been a few days since I wrote. But I'm sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Rin asked as she served Kagome tea in what looked like a battlefield.

"Oh I came to see my beloved!" Kagome said rather excitedly.

"Kagome, I love him too!" Sango said.

"I know that Sango, we can share him!" Kagome said, "You, me, and Kirara. Hey what a minute. Where is Kirara?"

(In Sesshomaru's Office)

Sesshomaru is sitting thinking about what he is going to do now that he knows how to break the curse when he hears a small meowing noise coming from behind him. He turns around and there on his fluffy (on the part that had been lying on the ground) is Kirara. She was curled up and looked half-asleep. Then she noticed that he was looking at her so she looked up at him in the face for a bit then buried her face in his fluffy so she could memorize his sent. (FYI Kirara has been hiding on Sesshomaru since he almost killed Sango for calling him 'Sexy Sesshy')

'_That's it I have had enough!'_ he says in his head. He then picked Kirara up by the tail and called for Jaken.

Jaken came in a hurry and said, "What do you ask for my Lord?"

"Give this," he said holding out Kirara, "to them." He said, moving his head towards InuYasha's group where Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha were all seated around Rin. (Miroku was off trying to flirt with the demon women that Sesshomaru had forced to leave the castle (the women were trying to get back in through the whole in the fence and the guards were succeeding in keeping them off the castle grounds))

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken said and then Sesshomaru tossed him Kirara, which Jaken caught with both hands. Then he quickly left the room.

(With Aku)

Aku hadn't left the castle yet she still had things to do, and people to curse. She had loved Sesshomaru's reaction when she told him how to break the curse! It was priceless! A mix of anger, anguish, shock, and being completely calm! All in one look! Aku went by a room that had the door open slightly and she saw on one wall was a painting of a beautiful sun rise or sun set she couldn't tell which so she went in the room for a closer look. One look around the room told her that it was a young woman's room. One sniff told her it was a human's room. _'I had heard rumors that Sesshomaru had a human girl living with him. So they were true! Well then I must have some fun!"_ she thought then went to Rin's dresser and found what she looking for. Rin's hair brush. She plucked a few strands from the brush and sniffed them to make sure that they where the human girl's hair then she cupped them in her hands which then started to glow blue. And then they were gone. (She transported the hairsto where the real Aku is!)

(Okay I was getting confused with my own writing so I am just going to explain a little about Aku. She is an old old old old demoness who was friends with Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. (NO she is not Sesshomaru's mother. His mother will not be mentioned in _this_ story). Aku is very powerful and is able to make puppets of herself (like Naraku) but Aku's puppets are much better. She can not only see what is going on but she can smell and feel and taste what the puppet does. (Which can get really confusing when she has multiple puppets out and about.) But these puppets cannot do any serious magic, about the most they can do is transport themselves or other things to where the real Aku is. And that's about it except that she loves mischief and she lies a lot. (Hence why her name means lie, or wickedness, or a butt load of other things.) Although she was telling the truth when she told Sesshomaru what he had to do break the curse. Plus Aku is very pretty. (Duh! otherwise Miroku never would have asked her to bare his children!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am Happy! I get to go to acen which is an anime convention that is going to be in Chicago. You see I don't think any of you people realize how excited I am. I am litteraly bouncing up and down! I have already made like fifty billion mistakes while writting this last little bit. Any way please reveiw and thanks to all those that have reviewed!

P.S. did you know that if you chew gum and a mechanical pencil eraser (that is no longer on the pencil) the gum will eventually get to be like amushie eraser! Cause I just found that out!


	18. Chapter 18

(With Rin and the people)

"Kagome what does 'beloved' mean?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Well Beloved is what you use when you're talking about someone you love very much. That person would be your beloved." Kagome said. _'Gosh doesn't my beloved teach this kid anything?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh okay then who is your beloved Kagome? I always thought you loved Lord Sesshomaru's brother InuYasha."

"Oh I am madly in love with Lord Sesshomaru! And so are Sango and Kirara!"

'_That must be because of the curse.'_ Rin said to herself but suddenly felt horrible like Lord Sesshomaru was being taken away from her.

"Rin! You little pest! Stop being kind to the enemies! Here take this!" Jaken said as he threw Kirara into Sango's arms.

"Hey be careful with Kirara! She's more important to me than you are to my love!" Sango said.

"Your love? Ha you fool! Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to be your love!" Jaken said to Sango. "Now leave this place! Lord Sesshomaru does not want you here!" Then the imp turned to Rin, "And you! What are you doing off the castle grounds go to your room at once!"

"Yes, Master Jaken." Said Rin then she went back into the castle with Jaken following her.

"You heard the imp! Let's go!" InuYasha said.

"But I don't want to leave Sesshomaru's Castle there is a chance that we might see him!" Sango said.

"Sango, we all heard what the imp said none of you could ever get Sesshomaru to fall in love with you." Miroku said.

"But that can be changed. Very easily, I might add." Said Aku who had just appeared behind Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I just happen to be the best when it comes to making potions and spells. I could very easily make Sesshomaru fall in love with all of you." Aku said with and evil grin on her face.

"You would do for us?"

"Of Course now just come with me to my cave and I will make Sesshomaru fall madly in love with you."

"Alright lets go! InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo! Come on lets go!"

"My apologies but only the women my come with me."

"But wait! I want InuYasha to come with us!"

"Young priestess who do you love more? Sesshomaru or InuYasha?"

"I love Sesshomaru more!" Kagome said without a second thought.

'_Good, I have done good work with this spell.'_ Aku thought to herself.

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" InuYasha started charging for the castle.

Aku turned looked at him and raised her hand InuYasha was immeaditly hurled into the air then hurled to the ground in front of Aku's feet (did I mention it was the pain of about ten of Kagome's sits balled up into one). "InuYasha leave your brother alone it is not his fault every woman who sees him falls in love with him. Come girls lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this one was short but you don't know how tempted I was to have Aku say, "Lets go girls." ya know it would have been funny because of the song. Ha ha. (I am sure only about half of you get it) Anyway I hope you like it! (Just so you know I spend about 4 or 5 hours a day on the internet and I have no life I just want to tell other people who write stories that they need to update more often because like the last five times I've checked there haven't been any new ones that I normally read (and I normally read at least two or three new stories a day). So anyway if you have a story that is about Sesshomaru please tell me and I WILL read it. (Especially if it is romance or humor)


	19. Chapter 19

Ok I know this is only the second time I have put a disclaimer on my story but anyway! I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters. BUT I DO OWN AN InuYasha plushie! And two Sesshomaru plushies! I also own 1 InuYasha series one action figure, 1 Sesshomaru series 2 action figure, 1 Kikyo series 2 action figure, and 1 Naraku series 4 action figure, and a couple keychains but thats about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sesshomaru)

'_Do I have to start dating now? No dating won't work. Not if every woman who sees me falls in love with me.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Aku was right Sesshomaru was too old fashion to just have a one-night stand or something. Sesshomaru would get married first then break the spell._ 'The wedding would have to be in secret though, with only the bride there otherwise there would probably be blood everywhere. But if I don't invite people then I will be talked about being the rude demon Lord of the West that didn't invite anyone to his wedding. Either way I'm screwed! And what will happen after we get married? Will she still love me or what? —.' _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; he could smell Rin's scent on the other side so he said, "Enter"

"What is bothering you Rin?" He said monotonously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I talked with Kagome, and Sango, Kirara, and Kagome. Theyare all in love with you, my Lord."

"I knew that, what else is bothering you?"

"Well I was also wondering if you have found out how to break the spell yet."

"Yes," he said and his eyes got a look of anger in them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me if there is any way that I can help to break the spell, please tell me. I will do anything to break this curse! I no longer wish to see all these women saying that they love you with all their hearts when they don't know anything about you!" Rin said and she started to cry.

"Rin, why does it pain you so?"

"Because… Because…" Why Did it hurt her so much every time another woman pledged their love to Sesshomaru? "I don't know Lord Sesshomaru it just does."

"Very well you are dismissed." He said, then Rin got up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know it was short but I hope you liked it anyway! (I also own two InuYasha Magazines, 2 INuYasha T shirts, over 2 hundred trading cards, books 17-22, and the first three movies.)


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own InuYasha. (hehehe I'm getting better at this! Two in a Row!) I just want to apologize for the first twolines in this chapter. I know not very Sesshomaru_ish_ (I made a funny word!) but you must remember he is saying them in his head!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hmm… She DID say she would do _anything_ to break the spell…' _he thought in his head.

'_NO Bad Sesshomaru! You're her father figure! For that reason you should not be having any thoughts like those!' _the voice of reason said inside his head.

Yes he could not allow himself to think like that, yes she had said she would do anything to break the curse but she was only twelve and was not yet a woman. It would just be wrong because she was 12 and he was like 904 or something like that. That and the fact that she was a human and he was a demon. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_

(With Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Aku)

"You live here?" Kagome asked looking at the door of the cave she was told was Aku's home.

"Oh were you expecting some fabulous castle like Sesshomaru's?"

"Well actually, yes,"

"Well you should learn that not all demons flaunt their riches and that even more like to live in solitude where few can find them. Sesshomaru is a very proud demon and even if he would like to live in solitude his pride wouldn't allow him to live in 'hiding' as he likes to call it."

"That sounds so much like Sesshy-sama," (just so you know I barely know anything about the Japanese titles that you use at the end of names so that's why I don't use them that often.) Said Sango with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Aku hid a smirk to herself then opened the door and said, "Aku is inside and she has been waiting for you."

"Wait a minute! I thought you were Aku!" Kagome said.

"I am a demon puppet of Aku's the real Aku is inside," the puppet Aku said.

Sango, Kagome, and Kirara went in and saw Aku sitting on the floor.

"Ahh! I have been waiting for you!" Aku said while getting up and dusting a thin layer of dirt that was on her kimono's skirt. "You must be the demon slayer," she said to Sango and brushed Sango's bangs aside. "And you! You must be the priestess!" she said to Kagome and she stroked Kagome's cheek. (NOTE: Aku is not gay or whatever, she likes guys as you will find out in later chapters) She then looked down at Kirara and scooped her up and started petting her, "and you must be Kirara the only demon in the bunch!" Aku laughed.

Kirara responded with a meow.

"Alright! Now then down to business!" Aku said. She quickly plucked out a few of Kirara's hairs then put Kirara down on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know horrid place to end but oh well! It was either keep it with Sesshomaru and have it be terribly short or keep going and have it be really long. I am almost done writing the next chapter I should have it on here either later today or tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own InuYasha! But in a world where Sesshomaru is my husband, it rains Dr. Pepper, and I am living in Japan. I do own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First, Kirara I will give you the power to change into a human form!" Aku then went rummaging through a cabinet and found a small vile. "Here Kirara drink this." Kirara went to start drinking it but Aku stopped her, "Wait one minute! When you transform you won't have any close on! Here Sango put this on her." Aku said while handing Sango a kimono with a blue back round and a purple design on it.

Sango then put the kimono on Kirara. (Has anyone reading this story ever dressed up one of their pets? I think it is one of the cutest things ever! Oh and I just wanted to say that I don't really like the idea of Kirara having a human form but I kept think how the story was supposed to work if she didn't so she is going to have a human form! And she gets to look like what ever I want her to so HA HA!)

Kirara then drank the potion and within a few seconds turned into a human form. She had long yellowish blond hair; she also had that marking on her forehead that she has in her demon forms, she had orange eyes. All together she was a pretty attractive demon.

"KIRARA!" shouted both Sango and Kagome. They ran over to Kirara and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Guess what?" Kirara said.

"What?"

"I can talk!"

The three girls all started giggling but stopped when they heard Aku clear her throat.

"Do girls still want Sesshomaru to be yours?"

"YES!" all of them answered.

"Well then first I want you to know that I could do this for anyone but you three girls have the strongest will so I will make Sesshomaru fall in love with you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess what? I can talk too! Yes now all of you who read my story know that I am not a mute! Neither am I deaf, or blind! I can actually see pretty well! But as for hearing... I guess blasting your ears with music everytime your in the shower... in the car... feeding the dogs... or on the computer kinda makes your hearing really suck.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own InuYasha. But InuYasha owns tetsusiaga. Shippo owns a top. Miroku owns a staff and a dress.(Fine ROBE, Whatever) Sango owns a hiraikotsu (that she got from her grandfather). Kagome owns a gynormiss yellow backpack. Sesshomaru owns Rin (Not really) and Rin owns Jaken!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo)

Last I left them they where abandoned by the girls in front of Sesshomaru's palace. Now it was night and since InuYasha refused to go talk to Sesshomaru and see if he could spend the night in the castle with the others. And now they were in the woods around a campfire.

"Where do you think Sango and Kagome and Kirara are?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha if you truly don't care then please stop being in such an aggressive mood." Miroku said.

"Ahh SHUT-UP! I don't need to take this!" InuYasha said. Then he got up and started hoping away.

"InuYasha where are you heading?" Miroku asked.

"Feh… Shut the hell up! My business has nothing to do with you!" _'I'm going to Kikyo, hopefully she hasn't been caught up in this spell too.' _He said in his head.

"Miroku, do you think we should go after him? I can catch up with him pretty fast you know!"

"No, I think it would be best if we let InuYasha get some time to cool his head off."

"Alright, hey Miroku how do you think the girls are?"

"I think they are safe and they will be back soon."

"I hope InuYasha gets back before they do. Kagome might be pretty mad if she came back and InuYasha wasn't here."

"Yes, she probably wouldn't be. It's late Shippo you should be getting to sleep."

"Yeah okay, Miroku."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know sucky ending oh well deal with it. Sorry I don't mean to be mean but today I had to babysit a brat, and I had to spend an hour with people at my church that I hate so I'm not in a great mood. Any way hopefully I will update tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own InuYasha. I do want to clear a few things up though. I STILL have people asking me if this is a Sesshomaru and Rin pairing. The answere is YES! I this story at the moment Rin is 12. And if you ever see me use this '(SP?)' after a word it means I don't really know the spelling of the word and I don't know if it's right or not. If you have any questions just tell me and I'll explain. It does get kind of confusing in my head because I have at least eight people in there and their all talking at once. It gets kind of confusing sometimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Rin After she left Sesshomaru's 'office')

Rin brushed away her tears and then went into her room. Without thinking she pulled open the drawer to her dresser that should have had her hairbrush in it, but when she put her hand in the drawer she realized that it wasn't there. She looked around for it and saw it resting on top of her dresser. _'That's not right. I didn't leave it there, I always put it back in the drawer.'_ She thought to herself.

She thought about going to tell Sesshomaru because she had had problems with demons coming in her room before trying to kill or kidnap her. _'But someone just moved my hairbrush, it isn't that big of a deal. Besides if it is a dangerous demon my necklace will protect me.' _She thought to herself.

She decided to ignore the problem and she would just wear the necklace when she went to bed that night and pray that she didn't end up getting the long chain tangled around her throat in the night. _I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would be very amused if I died by wearing what he gave me to protect myself.'_ She thought with a small smirk on her face. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Rin! It is time for dinner! Get down stairs now!" said Jaken.

"I'll be down soon!" she said. Then she went to her closet to find a suitable evening kimono. She found one that was a turquoise color and she put it on. It was then that she realized how hard it was to put a fancy kimono on by herself. She usually had Uruwashii or Migoto (her handmaids) to help her. _'But they must have fallen in love with Lord Sesshomaru. So they won't be back until the curse is broken.'_

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked wondering if the imp was still outside her door.

"What Rin?" Jaken said in a very rude tone.

"I need help getting my kimono on. Could you help me tie the bow in the back?"

"WHAT? You are 12 years old and you still need help getting dressed?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Master Jaken just come in and help me! Stop complaining!"

Jaken came in muttering curses under his breath. He saw that Rin was dressed except that the bow in the back needed to be tied, she was sitting on her bed in front of the window with her back to him. In each of her hands was the fabric that needed to be tied. Jaken climbed up on the bed (which wasn't too easy since he's just a little dude).

When Jaken did get up on the bed he said, "I am getting too old for this!" Then he tied the bow and Rin quickly got up and started to run down the hall yelling, "Ha ha ha! Master Jaken you can't catch me!"

She suddenly stopped when she turned a corner and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her.

Getting down on her knees, she got into her lowest bow and said, "Lord Sesshomaru please forgive me for disturbing peace of the castle,"

Sesshomaru had just continued walking towards her so now he was practically standing over her small form, "Rin get up. Where is Jaken?"

"Rin slowly got to her feet and said, "I don't know for sure Lord Sesshomaru, The last I knew he was in my room, but now he is probably on his way here."

As if on cue Jaken came running around the corner and collided with the back a Rin's legs. Rin, not having yet built up an immunity to Jaken bumping into her legs as Sesshomaru had, ended up falling forward into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught her against his chest with his arm. (It was a good thing he hadn't been wearing his armor otherwise it could have ended with Rin hitting her head.)

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw that he was looking down at her. It could have just been in her head what with the shock of falling and all but she was pretty sure she saw a tiny hint of worry in Sesshomaru's expressionless face. Rin steadied herself and looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was still looking down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for catching me," Rin said giving him a small bow.

"Rin what insolence you should be apologizing for falling into Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken said.

"Master Jaken it was your fault I fell in the first place!" Rin said in defense.

"Ha I did nothing of the sort!" Jaken said.

"Master Jaken why are you lying? You ran into me!"

"Don't be disrespectful! I –,"

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru cutting him off.

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Leave Rin alone. And don't lie to her. Rin"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Your dinner is getting cold."

"Oh my gosh dinner! I completely forgot! My lord will you be eating with me tonight."

"No, Rin"

"Alright my Lord excuse me," then she skipped down the hall to the dining room to eat her dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you going to be doing?" Jaken asked.

"I will be in my bed room. Do not disturb me Jaken," Sesshomaru said and then he took off in the opposite direction that Rin left in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THERE it's finished! A nice long chapter for you to enjoy! (Just so you know this is probably going to be my longest chapter except for the 'sit' one.) Any way please reveiw and I will have it updated by Sunday at the latest!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Inuyasha. I would like to but I don't have the infinty amount of dollars that I would need to pay Rumiko Takahashi for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Aku and the girls)

"First I will need one of each of your hairs. Except you Kirara I already have some from you."

Sango and Kagome quickly each pulled a hair out and handed the two strands to Aku.

Aku took the strands and said, "You girls are very lucky that I was not foolish enough to use all of Sesshomaru's strand of hair and just a section from it. That and the fact that it is so long."

"Aku, how did you get one of Sesshomaru's hairs in the first place?" Kirara asked.

"Well I sent for him to see me, he came. Then he left, but he also left one of his hairs on the floor."

"I see," Kirara said while Kagome made a silent 'O' with her mouth because she had been wondering the same thing.

"Well lets get started on this." Aku then turned from them and opened a small drawer that had a small book in it. Kagome thought it could have been a small address book because it had tabs on the sides that had letters on them (I know it doesn't work that way in Japanese writing but oh well. Pretend its in English!). The only thing that made Kagome believe that it was not an address book was that there were hairs sticking out of the book as if someone had used them as book marks. Aku flipped to the S's and then found the page she was looking for and pulled out a long silver hair she then stuck her hand in the drawer again and pulled out a pair of scissors. She cut about three inches off one end of the hair then put the hair back in the book; she then used the scissors to cut the small piece into three smaller pieces.

She then put just one of the snippets of Sesshomaru's hairs and one of the girl's hairs and cupped them in her hands so the girls could not she them.

"You, Sango, what do you want Sesshomaru to be in love with in you?"

"I want him to love my personality not just my body,"

"Very well," Aku said then she started chanting and rubbing her hands together. Her hands began to glow purple then there was a small pop and then her hands were empty. She then picked up one of the other snippets of Sesshomaru's hair and one of the small furs that had been from Kirara before she had been transformed.

"Kirara, what do you want Sesshomaru to be in love with?"

"I want him to be in love with …my forms! All the ones I can take! Human or demon!"

"Alright," Aku said and started chanting a different chant than the one she used with Sango, and this time her hands glowed yellow when she rubbed them together. After the small popping sound, her hands were empty and she grabbed the last strands of hair.

"Kagome, …same question."

"I want him to be in love with my smiles!" Kagome said and a small blush crept over her face.

"Yes," the same thing happened as before just different chant and this time her hands glowed bright pink.

"There you go Sesshomaru is now in love with a certain part of all of you! Now you can all go back to his castle!" As the girls were leaving the cave with excited smiles on their faces Aku called out, "Oh and did I mention that you have to have Sesshomaru kiss you of his own free will before the next new moon or else the spell will be broken and he will go back to hating you all."

"WHAT?" all three girls yelled.

"You heard me, goodbye now!" Aku said and closed the door in their faces.

Just so you know the reason why Aku just used small bits of Sesshomaru's hair and the whole strands of Kagome, and Sango's is because to do a spell correctly with a human hair you need to use the whole strand. But if you make a spell on a demon because the demon's hair already possess magic that makes it so you only need small bits of it! (Hint meaning since she took a few hairs from Rin she plans on doing more than one spell with her.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not too happy because this weekend I was planing on playing Sims 2 night life, but I can't because my sister in law left it at her parents house. So instead of spending my whole weekend babysitting and playing sims 2 it looks like I am going to spend my whole weekend babysitting, watching InuYasha, doing howework, and reading and writing fanfiction (Just like last weekend) Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own InuYasha. I just want you to know that I could have made this sooo much longer but I decided against it because I have realized that I personally HATE reading long chapters. I would rather read 20 short chapters than read 3 incredibly long ones. Anyway I should have a new chapter posted later tonight or early tomorrow before I go to church!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru when he went to his room had gone to sleep. (There for all you people who wanted to know what he was doing he went to sleep! Yes, I know it was only like 6 at night but hey he has bad sleep habits.) He then woke up about 2 hours later when he felt something strange wash over his body. He sat up and then he started thinking of the human demon slayer that traveled with InuYasha and his group.

'_I just love the sound of her voice when she talks!'_ said a voice in his head.

'_Wait! Where did that come from?'_

'_It came from me and I am you! I just love that human's personality!'_

Sesshomaru then felt another feeling wash over his body.

'_I just love that little two-tailed cat demon! She's so cute!'_

(Okay this is going to get confusing just so you know all 4 voices sound the same in his head but there is Sesshomaru's voice which is normal Sesshomaru. Then the voice that is in love with Sango is Voice1, the voice that is in love with Kirara is Voice 2, and the voice that is in love with Kagome will be Voice 3. I hope that will clear up some confusion!)

'_Wait! What's going on where did you come from?'_

'_Me? I'm you and I am in love with that cute little cat!'_ said Voice 2.

Sesshomaru was about to think something to the voice when he felt another strange feeling come over his body.

'_I loveKagome's smiles! She is so pretty!'_

'_Are there any other voices here except for you three!' _thought Sesshomaru.

'_No I think it's just us.' _Said one of the extra voices.

'_I am getting sick of this I have to see my Kagome smile!' _said Voice 3. Then suddenly Sesshomaru threw the covers off himself and he started walking to the closet against his will.

'_What is going on? I order you to give me back control over my body! NOW!'_ he thought at the voices.

'_No problem you can have control over your left arm! And I am going to see my beloved!' _Voice 3 said and the other 2 both started cracking up at the left arm thing.

'_Beloved! I, Sesshomaru have no need for a 'beloved''_

'_Well go do now! And I want to see my cute little kitten so stop acting like a stubborn kid being pulled against your will and grow up!' said Voice 2._

'_You will not talk to this Sesshomaru like that!' _(Normally I don't like the whole this Sesshomaru stuff but since there are 4 Sesshomarus in his head I think it just makes sense)

'_What are you going to do kill me?' _said voice 2.

'_Do you people realize how hard it is to get dressed while listening to a conversation going on in your head that you are not a part of?'_said voice 3.

'_I have had enough of this!'_ the original Sesshomaru thought and then tried to turn around but it felt like something was pulling him back.

'_You may be the strongest out of all of us, but never try to stop three personalities in love!' _said Voice 1.

'_I, Sesshomaru will do what ever I feel like doing and I feel like going back to bed.' _Sesshomaru's foot sort of moved back a little bit but he found that he couldn't move his other one.

'_And I, Sesshomaru will do whatever I feel like doing, and I Sesshomaru feel going to see my Kagome smile.'_

'_And I, Sesshomaru feel like hearing my Sango talk to me.'_

'_And I, Sesshomaru feel like seeing what my cuddly kitten looks like!'_ Sesshomaru now fully dressed started walking out his bed room door but it took him a while to get to the door because the real Sesshomaru was being incredible stubborn and kept trying to take steps backwards.

'_Stop being so stubborn! It is highly irritating!' _said Voice 1.

'_Yes you can fall asleep if you like just let us go where we want to go.'_ Sesshomaru's hand was now shaking as it was reaching out to grab the doorknob.

'_I will not go to see those human women!' _said the real Sesshomaru said and turned his hand into a fist so it couldn't grab the doorknob.

'_Come now Kirara is not a human! She is as demon as you are!'_

'_Except for the fact that she is too weak to transform into a somewhat human form. Even the kitsune can do that even if his bottom half is that of a fox.' _

'_You are only kept in the state you are in now because of a spell that you can cast on yourself! She could find a spell that could transform her in to a human form that could talk! Just think about how beautiful she would be!'_

'_You must be mentally disturbed if you think that that could happen.'_

'_Well if any of us are mentally disturbed it is **you** because you currently have 4 personalities in your head.'_ Said Voice 3. Sesshomaru's hand finally broke out of the fist and quickly pulled open the door and he slipped out of the room in the moment that Sesshomaru was shocked at being called mentally disturbed and not being able to come up with anything to say back to him.

Voices 1 and 2 were laughing hysterically in Sesshomaru's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to apologize for both the left arm and the mentally disturbed thing! Please forgive me! I just thought of it and I had to put it in there!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_This is Aku's doing. She will suffer greatly for giving me this headache. Why do I suddenly have her undivided attention?'_

'_Maybe she likes you!" _Voice three said in a taunting voice.

'_Silence I have heard enough from you!'_

'_Yes, lets all just stop thinking until we get to the girls agreed?' _said Voice 2.

It was suddenly very quiet in Sesshomaru's head until he accidentally thought, _'Finally they're all quiet.'_

'_HA HA You thought! That means we all get to talk!'_ Said voice 1.

'_No! Silence!'_ thought Sesshomaru. (As they were steadily moving down the stairs while Sesshomaru kept trying to turn around or go backwards up the stairs. There were also claw marks on the banister of the stairs from Sesshomaru trying to stop.)

'_You would think that will all your training in meditation and being calm that you wouldn't be the first one to think.' _Said Voice 3.

"SLINCE!" Sesshomaru thought he thought but he kinda yelled it too. They had made it down the stairs and Sesshomaru's hand was now in a fist reaching for the doorknob while he continually kept trying to take a step backwards. (Without him noticing (he had enough going on in his head) a few of the male servants and guards stood by the door watching Sesshomaru worrying about their lord's sanity) The look on his face only added to their worries. His face looked like it was ablaze with anger and frustration, and the kind of smug look people get when they just burned someone (you know like off of that 70's show (Which I also don't own)). It was quiet a strange look.

Sesshomaru's hand finally changed from being a fist and grabbed the doorknob. (There was blood on his hand and the doorknob because of how tightly he had been holding his hand in a fist.)

(You know how in the episode 'Shippo Gets an Angry Challenge' when Shippo is going to the fortress of the thunder brothers and he is too scared and he keeps moving a leg forward then moving the leg back? Well, Sesshomaru is doing that now.)

'_Come on let us get out of the house!'_

'_No, I will not allow you to have complete control over my body.'_

Murmurs began to start amongst the crowd of, "Do you think the Lord is possessed?" and, "That can't be possible if there is a demon strong enough to possess Lord Sesshomaru then we are all in grave trouble."

Suddenly a voice broke through the crowd, "Lord Sesshomaru wait! Where are you going?" (Just so you know it was Rin's Voice.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but I just can't think of anything at the moment. I'll write more later.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it has been nearly a week since the last time I posted a story. Please forgive me! I had a busy week and a lot of writer's block. But I'm back...I think... I should probably post a new chapter tomorrow or the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Rin'_ all four voices thought in unison.

"Rin, I…," the real Sesshomaru started to say but was over come by Voice 2, "…I am going to go meet a demoness. Don't worry I will be back in a few days probably."

"Yes, my Lord I will await your return!" she said then she turned around and headed back to the room she was in before. (Sorry I'm not feeling very creative right now.)

'_Why did you say that?'_ Voice 1 asked Voice 2.

'_Because I am going to meet a demoness! My darling Kirara!'_ Voice 2 answered.

'_Did you here that Sesshomaru? You already said your farewell to Rin so help us get you moving out that door!'_ Voice 3 said.

Sesshomaru (who at the current time had control over his head) looked around the room and saw that many of the demons that had been pondering is sanity were still there watching him.

'_I may as well go so they won't think I am possessed or something.'_ He thought.

'_That's the spirit!' _Voice 3 thought. Then the real Sesshomaru completely gave up on trying to stop them from walking out the door. _'Yes, when people are thinking you are possessed, insane, or a little of both just give your will power to the voices inside of your head!'_

'_Silence! I don't want to hear anything from you the whole way there!'_

'_Hey speaking of which does anyone know where the girls are?' _Voice 1 asked.

'_Umm… No or at least I don't. Do you know?'_ Voice 2 asked.

'_Um… No not really,' _Voice 3 thought, _'What about you Sesshy? Do you have any idea where the girls are?'_

'_Did you just call me Sesshy? I swear if you were not in my head you would be dead a million times over for not showing I, Sesshomaru proper respect!' _Sesshomaru thought.

'_Yeah… You see the thing about that is I am in your head, Fluffy, so do you know how to get where the girls are or not? If you have any idea where they are we will give you back complete control over your body until we meet up with the girls.'_ Voice Three said to him I a tempting voice. (a voice thinking in a tempting voice. Katelyn even thinks that sounds stupid.)

Sesshomaru couldn't pass this up so he thought, _'They would have had to have gone to Aku to get this spell placed on me so-,'_(He was cut off)

'_If we head towards Aku's then we should meet up with the girls! I am excited are you excited?' _Voice One asked Sesshomaru.

'_Ecstatic,'_ Sesshomaru thought. Then he started heading off towards Aku's cave. Behind him in the sky was a full moon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I just put that thing about the moon in there so you would know how long Kagome and the others have to make (exuse me) **have** Sesshomaru kiss them of his own free will. Which if none of them kiss him then the curse will be gone on the night of the new moon. (just in case you forgot, because I kinda did. Don't hurt me! I can't help it if I forget important details about the story Katelyn's writing) Oh and I, Katelynonly forgot the new moon thing! Yeah and the whole last scene that is basically going on in Sesshomaru's head, well it is going on while they are walking off the castle grounds and out of the veiw of the guards' veiw and earshot.Well rad and reveiw!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the girls)

"Aku, how long is it going to be until we get to see Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Aku's puppet. (When the girls left Aku's cave the puppet was still standing out there and said that she (the puppet) would take them to Sesshomaru.)

"Don't worry, it won't be long he is on his way here right now, it all depends on when we meet up with him," Aku said.

"Yea! I get to see my love soon!" Kagome said.

"You mean we all get to see our love soon," Sango corrected her.

"Yeah, that. Anyway Sango, Kirara do you guys want to start a bet on who can kiss Sesshomaru of his own free will first?"

"A bet? Your starting to sound like that perverted monk!" Kirara said to her.

"Come on he is in love with all of us so kissing him of his own free will should be easy. It's just a matter of who gets to him first!"

"Actually it doesn't quite work like that," Aku said to Kagome.

"What do you mean? Isn't he in love with all of us?" Sango asked.

"Well yes but you see all the spell did was give him suggestions in his head that can over come his normal way of thinking along the lines of 'All humans are filth' the spell will make him attracted to you three, but the rest is up to you."

"So you mean he won't just see me and then run up and give me a kiss. He'll just see me and be like 'She's hot'" Kagome said.

"Yes, basically, except for you it will be 'Oh I love her smile'"

"Oh that stinks!" Kagome said.

"Excuse me! But do you know how difficult it is to cast that spell properly? I need to master all these spells or else my title of 'Aku the greatest potion master and spell caster' will be taken away from me. I have only gotten it right once and that was a little over nine hundred years ago when I used it on Sesshomaru's mother and father!"

"You used it on Sesshomaru's parents?" Sango asked.

"Yes and it worked wonderfully! About a month after I cast the spell they were married and about eight months later Sesshomaru was born!" Aku said with pride (Note: With the eight months later thing Sesshomaru was NOT premature! Notice how it was one month after she cast the spell they were married and then eight months until Sesshomaru was born!)

"What a minute. You've only cast this spell properly once. What will it do to Sesshomaru if you didn't cast it properly?" Kirara asked.

"Well a few things could happen: 1. He could fall madly in love with all of you. 2. He could come to despise you, or my personal favorite, 3. He could develop different personalities in his head that can take control over his body! In which case if he kisses you like that then it won't work because it was not Sesshomaru himself who kissed you."

"If the second or the third one happen then will they be broken by the night of the new moon too?" Kagome asked.

"I would hope so but you would have to wait it out and see. So Kagome how come you didn't ask about the first possibility?"

Kagome immeaditly got a blush over her face. "Well… because if the first one happened then we wouldn't have to worry about not being kissed by him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I will update tomorrow morning before I go to school unless my computer expodes tonight or something. But if thats the case then I'll update when I get home from school!


	29. Chapter 29

I'm Happy! My computer didn't explode so I'm able to update my story this morning! Anyway I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was having a hard time getting through the forest because remember what happened to him when he was on his way to his castle? With the female demons? Well that same thing was happening to him again. And it was even more difficult since he had three voices in his head that were trying to do different attacks at the demons. So far he had not been scratched by the demons but it was only a matter of time.

'_You know your not helping I could take all those demons on with my bare hands!'_ Voice 3 said.

'_You mean my hands, besides this is my body and I will protect it how I see fit.'_ Sesshomaru thought to the voice.

'_I don't see why you have to open a whole into hell every time a demon attacks us.' _Voice Three thought.

'_It is simply to remind you that I could jump in it and then all you voices would be gone,'_ Sesshomaru said in his head.

'_You wouldn't do that!'_ Voice 2 said.

"_Why wouldn't I?'_ Sesshomaru thought to the voice.

'_Because we know that you are already in love with someone!'_

'_What are you babbling about?'_

'_We know who Sesshy loves! We know who Sesshy loves!'_ Voice two started chanting and then the other joined it.

'_Silence this Sesshomaru doesn't love anyone.'_

"You know that's a lie. Come on what do you think we do in your head? Just talk amongst ourselves? No! We go sifting through your memories and what you are thinking. We all know you are in denial that you don't love her but you do! You do love her and everyone can tell!' Voice 3 said breaking free from the chanting.

'Not true I Sesshomaru have no need for love.'

'You don't need it but have it and you do love her!' Voice Two said.

'Fine who is this 'her' I am in love with?'

'You should know you love her!' Voice One said.

'Hey I think he's serious and is so oblivious to his feelings he doesn't even realize he could have fallen for her.' Voice 2 said.

Sesshomaru was getting sick of this, 'Tell me her name.'

'Fine, but I want you to know that I am only telling you because I feel sorry for you! It's Rin! You're in love with Rin!' Voice Three shouted in Sesshomaru's head.

'Rin… I do not love Rin. It's not possible.'

'Not probable. But I assure you Fluffy, you love her.'

Sesshomaru was about to think something when suddenly he smelled them. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Aku. Aku, just her scent made him want to wrap his hand around her neck and squeeze until her eyes popped out of their sockets.

'_Our LOVES!'_ The three voices all thought at once. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt himself running towards the girls' scent. He made himself stop and told the voices in his head that he Sesshomaru would not arrive anywhere in such a manner. So they ended up walking the rest of the way to where the girls were.

"MY LOVE!" All three girls wrapped themselves around his waist and waited to see what kind of reaction he would have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what kind of reaction he'll have? Hm... who knows? Oh wait I'm the author! I know what happens next!


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own InuYasha. I would like to add that Kagura and Tokijin will not be in this story. That is because if you read the manga then you see that Kagura dies and Sesshomaru is unable to bring her back to life. Then shortly after that happens Sesshomaru is in a fight with a demon and Tokijin ends up breaking and then Totosai comes and fixes up Tenseigaso it can be used as a weapon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get your filthy hands off me," was what Sesshomaru wanted to say but what actually came out of his mouth was:

"GetKagSanMyhandsLo-offme,"

The girls looked up at him in puzzlement. Behind them Aku started cracking up laughing!

'_Just what does she find so humorous?' _Voice 1 asked.

'I don't know let's ask her!' Voice 2 said. 

"Aku, what do you find so funny?" Voice one said.

"Sessho- hahaha –maru! I-hahaha- am soo haha sorry!" Aku said.

One of the voices was going to ask her what she was laughing at but Sesshomaru beat them to it, "No you're not."

"You're-hahaha- right! Hahaha whenever I do this curse wrong this is by far my most favorite outcome! I'm hahaha sorry girls you won't be able to kiss Sesshomaru of his own freewill!"

The three girls who were still hugging Sesshomaru's waist looked up at him.

'Look at my precious Kirara's face! See Sesshy,' Voice Two thought catching on with the nicknames, 'I told you she would find a way to become an almost human form!'

'_Yes and look at my precious Kagome's smile! Isn't she just adorable! I could kiss her I think I will!'_ Voice Three said.

Sesshomaru felt a strange pull on his head, as he was about to kiss Kagome on the lips. _'No I will not kiss this mortal'_ Sesshomaru said in his head and quickly jerked his head up.

'_Awww… You should have let me kiss her! Don't be so selfish! Just because you like Rin! Let us kiss who we like! And when we get back to the castle you can kiss her all you like!'_ Voice Three thought.

'Silence I do not love Rin! I am tired of you telling me I do.'

'_Fluffy get over your denial! You love Rin! You have since the first time you saw her smile! You're just too stubborn to realize it! I am not that stubborn! I know who I love!' _"I love Kagome!" Voice Three shouted. Then in the quick three seconds he had before Sesshomaru took control over him he quickly leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"And I love Kirara!" voice 2 said and tried to lean over but Sesshomaru was expected this so Kirara ended up not being kissed.

Sesshomaru knew what was coming next so he quickly shut his jaw but in a low whisper, "I love you, Sango," could be heard from Voice One.

The girls exchanged glances with one another and then looked up at Sesshomaru again they grabbed him tighter around the middle which slightly surprised him so the Voices were able to take control for a second and wrap his arm around the girls, then girls said, "Lord Sesshomaru, can we please come back to your castle with you?"

"Ye-No,"

"Come on they asked nicely!"

"No, I will not have it!"

"Sesshy, two words: come on,"

"No!"

"We'll tell Rin how you feel about her! Although I think she would be very happy to hear it!" The three girls grip around Sesshomaru slightly lessened and then Aku was standing directly behind them.

"He is about to have a fight with his spilt personalities that are in love with you. I suggest you back away."

"I have no feelings for any mortal stop saying I do!"

"But you do have feelings for mortals, you hate all of them except for the one you love!"

"I do not love her she is tolerable!"

"Hey Aku," Sango asked Aku, "do you know when this is going to end?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Kagome asked.

"How well at debating Sesshomaru is."

"Sesshy loves Rin! Sesshy loves Rin!"

"Silence stop talking like the ill tempered mutt InuYasha!"

"Make me!"

"You know Voice three. You really are acting like InuYasha." Voice 1 said.

"Yeah, stop picking on Sesshomaru you don't know how hard it is to act dignified while fighting with someone who acts like a two year old!"

"I hardly need you to stand up for me."

"Yeah why are you taking his side?"

"I- I really don't know why."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it just kind of ends but I am kinda tired and I have to go let the dogs out before my parents start yelling at me so hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

I know last time I had a lot of Sorries but since it's been forever since I posted this time I am really sorry! I'm just not going to copy and paste it like last time. but I do not own InuYasha. I am very sorry! I was just playing Sims 2 and I had a lot of writers block. (If anyone plays sims you know how much you get absorbed into it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then you should think before you open your mouth!" Voice Three said to Voice Two.

"I do think and right now I think you are being very rude!"

"And I should care why?"

"Because you are acting like a jerk in front of the girl you love!" voice two said.

Voice three took control over Sesshomaru's body and looked directly at Kagome. She was looking straight back at him.

"Fine at the risk of Kagome thinking little of me I will stop teasing Fluffy." Then inside Sesshomaru's head he heard, _'Out loud!'_

"Sesshomaru I could never think little of you I love you with all my heart!" Kagome said to him.

"You pest I, Sesshomaru did not say that! I do not care how you think of me." The real Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"You know that's right, there's only one persons opinion that Sesshy cares about and that's his dearest Rin's!"

"Silence, you know that that is not true."

"Oh fluffy when are you going to come out of denial and realize that you love Rin."

'_When hell freezes over unless he has some of my help.'_ Aku thought in her head.

"Silence I have heard enough of this I am going back to my castle." Sesshomaru then started to turn around and walk away.

"Oh yes, I bet Rin will be asleep in her chair waiting for you to return." Voice One said.

"No remember she would be in bed since we told her Sesshomaru would be gone for a few days." Voice Two said.

"That's right too bad Fluffy, you won't be able to carry Rin to bed tonight."

"Silence!" (Note this whole conversation was going on while they were walking away and yes it was aloud)

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kirara called out. Sesshomaru almost turned around but he fixed himself and went on walking back to his palace.

Sango almost went running after him but Aku stopped her.

"Tell me all you know about this 'Rin' person." Aku said to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay it should be updated sometime from now until sunday. again I am very sorry for the long wait.


	32. Chapter 32

Ha! Very next day and a new chapter! I'm getting better! I do not own InuYasha. But I am really tired. I woke up at three and couldn't go back to sleep so I found a really long Sesshy/Rin story and ended up spending six hours reading it! (I'm on spring break right now so I don't have to worry about school!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note: Yes Aku knew Sesshomaru had a human girl following him around but she doesn't really know anything about her, except a whole lot of rumors.)

"All I know about her is she is about eleven or twelve and she usually follows Lord Sesshomaru where ever he goes." Sango said.

"Hmmm… How long has she been following Sesshomaru around?" Aku asked.

"About five years."

"Hmmm… that long. He must really care for her. Is she a demon?"

"No she's a human."

"A human! Are you saying that he fell in love with the young human girl that is living with him?"

"I don't know. How many human girls does Sesshomaru have living in his castle?" Kagome asked.

"Just one." Kirara said. Aku and the others looked at Kirara with questioning looks. "When I was in my kitten form I stayed on Sesshomaru without his knowledge for a little bit. I memorized his scent and his scent that is composed of those he'd been around. The only female humans he had been around that day were Rin, Sango, and Kagome. A lot of female demons had attacked (with love) him though."

"Wait a minute if Sesshomaru is already in love with someone and the spell you put on him to fall in love with us didn't work properly then do we even stand a chance with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Aku's puppet looked like it had zoned out and didn't pay any attention to what Sango had asked her.

"Aku? Where you listening?"

"Huh wah? Um sure. Here let me take you to Sesshomaru's castle. But I will warn you know the real Aku isn't going to be paying much attention to me so I might space out every now and then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know bad ending but whatever I should update either later tonight or tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Ha! Two in one day!(Or is it three? I really don't remember)I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the real Aku)

"So he's in love with the human girl that lives with him…" Aku said to no one but herself, "he just needs help realizing it."

Aku pulled a spell book off a shelf and started looking through it, "Hmmm… What spell should I use? Should I make him like her more? Or should I make her want to express her feelings a bit more?"

"Hmmm… she is obviously still a child and therefore immune to the spell that is placed on Sesshomaru otherwise she would either have been locked in her room or thrown out of the castle when I had gone there to see Sesshomaru." Aku threw the book that was in her hands down by her feet she then grabbed another book and started flipping through it.

She stopped on one page and said, "Aha! That's it! I will place this spell on her!" Then Aku set to work on putting the curse on Rin.

(Just so you know I could just leave you here but I'm going to be nice!)

(With Rin) Rin woke up suddenly and then she quickly sat up in her bed. She had felt something strange against her chest she looked down and the blue stone on her necklace began glowing. Rin almost tore the necklace off but remembered that Lord Sesshomaru had told her that the stone would put up a barrier around her if she was being attacked and would protect her if someone was casting a curse on her. Sesshomaru had also told her that if the necklace ever started glowing then she should go straight to Lord Sesshomaru.

'_But Lord Sesshomaru isn't here!'_ Rin thought to herself, _'Who should I go to? Hmmm… I know!'_

"**JAKEN!**" Rin bellowed as loud as she could.

After a few minutes she heard the imp mumbling under his breath as he made his way to her room.

"What do you want you brat!" Jaken yelled/asked.

"Master Jaken my necklace Lord Sesshomaru gave me is starting to glow."

"So?" Jaken snapped.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me that if it ever started glowing that I should go straight to him and tell him."

"So why did you yell for me?"

"Master Jaken! Did your brain turn to mush? Don't you remember? Lord Sesshomaruleft last night and won't be returning for a few days!"

"Why you brazen child!" Jaken said while waving his staff around in a threatening way, "I should-," then he was cut off by the sound of the large front door being slammed shut downstairs.

"That might be Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said then she quickly ran down the hallway and down the stairs until she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the door. He was leaning with his back against the door and he looked very tired. (Hey taking a step while having three different forces trying to make you turn around can make any person tired!)

"What do you want Rin?" the real Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru my necklace started glowing." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should be a new one either later today or tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 34

Ha ha ha! I have spent an hour and a half typing this! It is 920 words without my little authors notes at the beginning and end! So there! This is probably my longestchapter except for the 'sit' one! Anyway I do not own InuYasha, but nearly every time I get a wish I wish that Sesshomaru was real and was my boyfriend! Fudge! I just told you now it won't come true!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was about to say something but there was a loud knock on the door behind him.

'_It's her! It's Sango I can smell her!'_ voice one said in Sesshomaru's head.

'_And Kirara is with her!'_

'_Kagome is out there too!'_

'_It does not matter Rin is in need of my assistance.' _The real Sesshomaru thought.

_'Of course when Rin is involved you could care less about our feelings!'_

'_Did I, Sesshomaru, ever care?'_

'_No, but you should now lets open the door say hello to our sweet-hearts!'_

'_No.'_

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru someone is at the door behind you. Do you wish to let them in?" Rin quietly asked him.

"Ye-No," Sesshomaru said. _'What happened to my guards? They were supposed to keep all the women out.'_

'_Umm… did you forget by any chance the giant whole in the fence that my beloved Kagome made. I mean your workers work fast but not that fast.'_

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but if you don't want to let the people in then what are you going to do about them?" Rin asked.

"Ignore them," Sesshomaru suddenly felt as if he was going to be taken over like before when he had no control over his mouth and couldn't stop the others talking aloud, but he quickly surpressed the feeling. "Rin,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You said your necklace was glowing?"

"Yes my Lord," she then looked down at the necklace and realized that neither was it glowing nor did it give her that strange feeling that had woken her up. "But it has stopped glowing now, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Very well come with me." Then he started walking up the stairs and Rin followed behind him.

'_Ooo what is Fluffy going to do with Rin? Admit that he has been in love with her for the past five years?'_ Voice three said.

'_Sesshy! You're not going to try to break the spell tonight! Are you?'_ Voice One said.

'_What? Of course not! And I have not loved Rin for the past five years!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

As Rin was walking up the stairs she put her hand on the banister and quickly pulled it off. There were claw marks on the banister as if someone was being pulled against their will down the stairs. She put her hand on the banister again and realized that the groves were deep so it was obviously someone with long nails or claws, but to make such deep marks without ripping of the nails meant that it had to have been a demon that made the marks.

'_I shouldn't ask him. I shouldn't ask him.' _Then she heard a small voice in the back of her head say, _'But you should ask him you know that these marks weren't here last night.'_

'_Fine I will ask him!'_ "Umm Lord Sesshomaru, forgive my asking but do you know what these marks are from?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her (Note: he is a few steps on the stairs above her so he is now even taller than before)

'_Just tell her "It was me! I did It! You see I am possessed by three spirits that are in love with three different women, oh and Rin I love you!"'_ Voice two said in Sesshomaru's head.

'_Absolutely not.'_

"Rin, you need not worry about the cause of these marks, you may find out eventually."

They then continued walking up the staircase until they made it to Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Rin felt a blush creep on her face when she asked, "Lord Sesshomaru what are we doing here?"

"Tonight you will sleep in my chambers and I will protect you." He said. He then opened the door and held it open for Rin. Rin went inside and looked around in awe.

Yes she had been in Sesshomaru's room a few times before, but the size of the room and the size of the giant bed made her jaw drop nearly every time she saw it. One thing she had never done though was be in Sesshomaru's room alone with Sesshomaru before. Usually she was in there with a female servant but now she was in his room at night a lone with Sesshomaru and he had told her she would be sleeping in this room. She felt like singing!

"Rin you may get in my bed," Sesshomaru said. Rin obeyed and Sesshomaru went over to his closest where he pulled out a kimono he could sleep in. He then went behind a shoji screen (I think its shoji I don't really know) that was in the corner and he changed his clothes while Rin snuggled into the bed. She got comfortable lying on her side.

She then felt pressure on the other side of the bed. She turned and looked and saw that Sesshomaru had placed his swords by the bed and he was now crawling into bed. When he had laid down next to her he put his right (and only sniff sniff arm) over her and grabbed one of her hands which she had had up by her chest.

Rin could feel his chest on her back and his hot breath on her. Her heart was beating very fast. She didn't know how she was supposed to go to sleep now. She then heard him whisper in her ear, "Rin, do not worry I will protect you, go to sleep"

'_That's not why I can't fall asleep! I'm not afraid of a curse right now! I just never want this moment to end'_ Rin wanted to shout.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know! I suck at chapter endings but I think I apologize most of the time so I don't care that much. Just so you know in the next chapter you'll get to hear all of what Sesshy's Voices have to say! And I would like to add that when Kagome, Kirara, and Sango are at the door they continue banging on it every five seconds until a guard takes them away off the grounds. And that Aku had left them when the castle came into site.


	35. Chapter 35

Ha! Two so far today! I don't own InuYasha. but this is basically everything from the previous chapter just with Sesshy's voices!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Just so you know this starts up right after Sesshomaru says Rin will sleep in his room with him for the night. For reference see previous chapter)

'_What!'_ all three voices yelled in Sesshomaru's head.

'_Refrain from doing that, you are giving this Sesshomaru a headache,'_ Sesshomaru thought to the voices while holding his bedroom door open for Rin.

'_Well excuse us! I mean didn't you just say that you have no feelings for the human and now your going to be sleeping together!'_ Voice Two said.

"Rin you may get in my bed," Sesshomaru said to Rin.

'_So Fluffy are you quite sure you aren't planing on breaking the curse tonight?'_ Voice Three said.

'_No I will not break the curse tonight! She simply needs to be protected tonight,'_ Sesshomaru thought while getting his nighttime kimono from his closet.

'_Protection huh? What kind of 'protection' Sexy Sesshy? Protection from you or for you?'_ Voice three said. (The other two voices howled with laughter in side Sesshomaru's head.)

'Silence I have no desire to listen to you spill your nonsense.'

'_Well at least he is more open about his feelings now,' _voice Two said.

'_What are you blabbering about?'_

'_Remember a few months after you met Rin when you where battling sounga and you said, "I, Sesshomaru protect no one," or something to that extent, at least now you admit when you are protecting someone or not!'_

'_And the point of bringing that up was?'_ Voice one asked.

'To prove that he evolves with time! Who knows in 20 years he might actually admit that he loves Rin!'

'_Right, but I don't think that will happen just imagine how old she will look in twenty years!'_

'_You hear that Sesshomaru you had better propose to Rin sooner rather than later! You don't want to marry some old woman!'_

Sesshomaru was now walking over to the bed and trying his best to ignore the voices in his head. At least they had given him control over his body without a fuss!

'_I thought your purposes were to get me to fall in love with Sango, Kirara, and/or Kagome. Not to give me advice on a relationship that will never happen!' _Sesshomaru thought. He was now at the bed and he started getting in he saw Rin turn her head around and look at him but she quickly went back to the position she was in before he started climbing into bed.

'_Oh yes a relationship that will never happen! Just looking at you two is disgusting! What do you think you're doing? She's a human you're a demon!' _(Sorry I just had a laughing fit! Remember on the Little Mermaid when Ariel's dad is all like 'He's a human you're a mermaid! That's just what it reminded me of!)Voice Two said as Sesshomaru put his arm over Rin's small form and grabbed her hand.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Rin and held her hand for two reasons 1. Because he wanted to. 2. Because he wanted to bug the other voices which he was currently tuning out. It wasn't to protect her at all she would have been protected enough if they had slept on different sides of his room.

He could her heart beat quicken and he could feel her restlessness. So he whispered in her ear, "Rin, do not worry I will protect you, go to sleep,"

'Come on you have to know that being protected isn't what's making her act like this!' voice Three said.

'Of course I know that, do not take this Sesshomaru for a fool. Now silence I need to rest.' 

'_Really why is that?'_ Voice Two innocently asked.

'_Oh I know I know!'_ voice One said, _'Could it be that when we went on our little walk today you were trying to make us go back every step of the way?'_

'_Gee I wonder! If that's what got you so tired then maybe you shouldn't do it any more! Hey maybe that's why he isn't trying to break the spell tonight! He's too tired!'_ Voice three said.

'I said silence!' suprisingly after that the voices were quiet. Sesshomaru just stared at Rin and listened to her breath and heart beat until it came down which told him she was asleep. He then closed his eyes and he too went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww isn't that sweet! Anyway Since today I have nothing planed until later tonight I will probably end up posting a few more chapters. One at least!


	36. Chapter 36

Guess what my chapters today are declining by like a hundred words each. Things are finally getting all sweet between Sesshy and Rin! Don't worry I won't make it notoriously sappy! Oh and I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rin woke up she was lying with her head on Sesshomaru's chest. She realized that Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around her and his hand was delicately combing through her hair. She looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw that he was wide-awake. "How long have you been awake?" she asked him.

"Long enough, I was half tempted to wake you myself,"

_'No you weren't and you know it! I heard you! You kept thinking about how peaceful she looked!'_ Voice Three teased.

'_I, Sesshomaru did nothing of the sort,'_

'_Fluffy! Don't lie!'_ Voice One said.

'_I, Sesshomaru do not lie,'_

'_Right, your only lying right now!'_ Voice Two said.

Sesshomaru was about to think something else to the voices (Note: They are right he is lying!) but he stopped when he felt Rin move.

Rin wasn't sure what she was doing she just felt she had to do it. She slowly started to get up and leaned toward Sesshomaru. She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for protecting me throughout the night," She then got out of his bed and left out the door leaving Sesshomaru sitting/lying on his bed.

'_Well wadda you know? She likes you too!'_ Sesshomaru felt his hand go up to his cheek where Rin had kissed him, but he didn't control it.

'_I wonder what she sees in you?'_ Voice Two said.

'_Silence, Rin was just thanking me.'_

'_Oh yeah well hasn't she thanked you before a number of times?'_ Voice One said.

'_Yes what are you getting at?'_

'Has she ever kissed you before? Even if it was just on the cheek?' Voice One said. 

'_No.'_

'_You see it's amazing how sleeping with a person can make you braver when around that person and make you want to do 'other things' with them.' _Voice Three said.

'_Silence this Sesshomaru needs to get ready for the day.'_

'_Oh! Are you going to put cologne on today? To impress Rin?'_ Voice Three asked.

'Silence!' 

(Meanwhile with Rin after she left the room) Rin closed the door behind and put her hand over her heart. It was beating so fast she thought it would burst through her chest. She had never kissed Lord Sesshomaru before it must have been from their closeness that she had decided to kiss him. Just then she heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward her. It was Jaken.

"Rin what are you doing outside the master's room!" He squawked at her.

"I… umm…" Rin didn't know what to say to Jaken, _'Oh last night after I left you and ran downstairs to greet Lord Sesshomaru and he took me up to his room and we slept together in his be. And this morning when I was thanking him I kissed him on the cheek!' '_If I told him that he would probably die on the spot. Hmmm. Maybe I should tell him the truth…' Rin thought to herself.

"Spit it out gir-," Jaken stopped yelling when he got a whiff of Rin's scent. It was mixed with Sesshomaru's scent so much he could barely smell her scent. Her scent couldn't have gotten like that just by spending a few minutes in the Lord's presence she would have to have been with him for a while and Sesshomaru would have had to hold her the whole time, "Girl did you return to your room last night?" Jaken asked impatiently.

Rin looked down and shook her head no.

Jaken was in shock. His Lord actually slept with a mortal? And Rin of all people? "Rin go to your room now and prepare for breakfast. Now!"

Rin quickly turned and quickly went down the hallway toward her room. Jaken stared after her (still in shock) until he remembered what he had come to Sesshomaru's chambers for. Jaken used his staff to knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said.

"Umm... Lord Sesshomaru, there are three crazy girls who are being held outside the castle grounds and they wish to see you my Lord."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see I tape allInuYasha episodes so I am going through all my tapes and watching all the episodes that have Sesshomaru in them so far I have watched 5 episodes, Ya know what? In my opinion I think that the second season of InuYasha is the best one! In the first one they make Kagome seem like a ditz and they draw Sesshomaru's face weird. (They make it longer or something) But in the second season Sesshy meets Rin, InuYasha learns to kick butt, they meet Koga, and Kagome stops being such a ditz and now all she does is just scream InuYasha all the time. Oh and the majority of the episodes actually add to the story line! Not like the filler episodes their showing now or the one with Nobunaga or the soul piper one or the Noh mask one I just find those episodes useless I mean yes in the one with Nogunaga and the Noh mask they get jewel shards but not in the soul piper one! Sorry I have written too much BY


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Inuyasha. Guess what today I was grounded for about 2 hours. Then I cleaned up my room in about a half hour and when my parents go home I was no longer grounded!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with Kagome and the others.)

"Let us go! NOW! We want to see Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at the demon that was currently holding her back from running towards the castle. All three of them had been taken off the castle grounds by three guards but the girls continued to struggle to get to Sesshomaru.

"I can't let you go. Not until My Lord or directions from my Lord get here." The demon said.

After he said that a white figure could be seen leaving the castle and walking towards them. As soon as Sesshomaru was a few feet away the girls did anything they could to get out of the guards' grips. And all three girls succeeded and ran up to Sesshomaru and wrapped their arms around him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru how I missed you!" Sango said.

"I missed you more Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Yes, well I missed you the most!" Kirara said, she then buried her face into his fluffy.

Sesshomaru had a bored look on his face and he said, "You just saw me last night,"

'_Come on! Come on! Let me take control over your arm! Please Please! I want to wrap it around my dearest Sango!'_

'_No.'_

'_But you got to hold onto Rin all night last night!'_

'_I was protecting her!'_

'_Sure you were.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru we may have seen you last night but we want to spend every minute of every day with you and every second we are apart from you feels like an eternity," Kirara said.

"Perhaps to you," he said. Then he turned to the guards that had been standing there watching the scene play out, "You men get them off me then lead them to their party. Their party consists of a monk a half-breed and a young fox demon, they should be somewhere in the woods."

The men quickly came and detached the women from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then turned around and started to walk towards the castle. Then he stopped turned around and faced them and said, "If you ever see one of these women around the castle again I want you to bring her to me so that I can kill her."

"Yes my Lord," all three of them said at the same time.

Sesshomaru then turned around and went to the castle while the guards took the girls into the not so far off forest.

"Hey Kagome, Sango I have something I need to tell you," Kirara whispered to the others.

"What is it?"

"When we were hugging Sesshomaru I noticed a smell on him."

"What kind of smell?"

"It was the scent of the human girl Rin that lives with him."

"So why should that mean anything? She lives with him."

"I know he always has her scent on him but this time it was a lot stronger. As though they had slept together or something."

"NOOO! That can't be what happened! There has to be some other way that her scent could have been so strong on him like maybe she gave him a hug before he came out here or something!" Kagome yelled forgetting that they were supposed to be talking in whispers because the guards were right in front of them.

"Shhhh!" Sango said to Kagome while smiling nervously at the guards that had turned their attention to the spastic Kagome. "She'll be fine she just saw a bee!"

"A bee?" a guard asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, it was a big bumble bee and it flew right by my eye!" Kagome said.

"Then why were you yelling about someone hugging someone then?"

"Did I?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes."

"Ya know I don't remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know I could have made this an eight page long chapter but I decided I will divide it up and so I will probably be posting a new chapter in about five minutes.


	38. Chapter 38

ha! this chapter is over a thousand words! I do not own InuYasah or InuYasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with Rin)

Rin had gone straight to her room and grabbed her bath supplies then quickly went to the bathhouse. She was anxious to get Sesshomaru's scent off her because she knew that that was how Jaken had found out she had slept with Sesshomaru last night. She also wasn't sure if Sesshomaru wanted everyone in the castle to know that she had slept with him last night even if it was only for her protection from the unknown spell caster whose spell had failed because of her necklace. Which she wasn't going to take off until all this was over.

She slowly eased into the hot water and she had just washed her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled. Rin sighed she did not want to deal with Jaken this morning …again.

"Yes, Master Jaken?"

"Rin hurry up and finish the Lord is already waiting for you in the dining hall!"

"Yes Master Jaken!" She said then she quickly got out of her bath and quickly wrapped a towel around her self. A few minutes later she left the bathroom in a pink kimono and her hair was combed through yet still soaking wet.

Together her and Jaken went to the dining hall. When the door was opened by a male demon servant Rin saw her Lord sitting at the table and then she remembered last night when she fell asleep with him holding her hand and when she woke up with her head on his chest. She instantly blushed

Rin tried to overcome her blush but it didn't go away. She then took her seat next to her lord. They had started eating in silence as usual but normally they would eventually start talking even if it was just pointless small talk but today it was just silence.

'_You should say something to her.'_ Voice One said.

'_Why are you giving me advice?'_

'_Aku switched the spells around so now we are suppose to help you realize your love for Rin, not make you fall in love with other girls.'_ Voice Two said.

'_So you are no longer in love with the other girls?'_

'_Nope! We're on your side now!'_ Voice Three said.

'_When did Aku do this?'_

'_About four minutes ago.'_ Voice Two said.

'_Oh and just so you know if you kiss Rin of your own free will before the next new moon you're stuck with us!'_ Voice Three said.

'_I appreciate the warning, but I am not in love with Rin and never will be.'_

'_Fluffy stop lying!'_ Voice Two said.

'_Now say something to her.'_ Voice One said.

'_No.'_

'_Say something.'_ Voice one said threateningly.

'_No.'_

'_Complement her. Her …eyes, her…kimono, her… soaking wet hair?'_ Voice Three suggested.

'_No.'_

'_Come on she is too embarrassed to say anything so you have to say something!'_ Voice Two said.

'_No, wait why would she be embarrassed in front of me?'_

'_Gee I don't know could it be because she is eating with the guy who slept with his arm around her last night who was usually a father figure to her? And she just quickly took a bath so that the other demons wouldn't notice his scent on her? Oh and she kissed him on the cheek this morning and he hasn't said anything to her since?'_ Voice Three said.

'_You see that is why you need to say something to her!'_ Voice one said.

'_No.'_

'_Sesshy, you know you want to say something to her!'_

'_No. I have nothing to say.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him to get his attention (her blush is now gone.) He had been doing nothing except staring at his food. Rin had already finished eating.

"Yes, Rin what is it?" he said snapping out of his zoned out expression.

"I was wondering if you are well my Lord,"

"You need not worry about my health Rin."

"You have been acting differently lately. I was wondering if it was a side affect of the curse or not."

"No Rin, I am fine."

"Yes my Lord I apologize for bringing it up in the first place it was not very ladylike of me. I will just go out into the gardens them." Rin stood up and began to walk to the door.

'_Say something.'_

'_No.'_

'_Fine if you won't I will!'_

"Rin," Sesshomaru's mouth spoke of it's own accord. "I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes, My Lord." Rin turned away from the door and walked over to her Lord.

"Rin how long had you been awake until I came back?" Sesshomaru's mouth said still of it's own accord.

"Not long, a few minutes at the most." Rin said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Tell me what happened."

Rin was a little shocked her Lord usually never asked about anything. She told him how the stone had woken her up then she yelled for Jaken then she heard Sesshomaru returning home and she went downstairs to greet him then he knew the rest. (It wasn't a very long or very good story.)

"Why did you want to know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Just curios." The real Sesshomaru said. Yes he finally had control over his mouth again! "Rin why did you take a bath this morning? You normally bathe at night."

Rin turned bright red at this question, "Well my Lord, Jaken was able to tell that you and I slept together last night by my scent. And I wasn't sure if you would want all the demons that work here to know that I slept with you last night," Rin answered quietly.

Sesshomaru quickly felt his control over his body slipping through his fingers yet again. "Rin I would not care if the whole world knew that last night you and I slept together in the same bed," Voice One Sesshomaru said and then he gently grabbed her hand. "Come with me," he said then dragged her out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thak everyone that has reveiwed! I swear though my head must have swelled like three times it's normal size by now! I am glad that the people reveiwing my story like it and if you don't like it and your reading it anyway all I can ask is why? Well I have to march in a parade tomorrow (I hate BAND) so I'm not sure if I'll post tomorrow or not, but you should get one on Monday if I don't post tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

Here you go one chapter before I go marching. I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" Rin asked him as he pulled her down a hallway.

'_Yes where exactly are we going?'_ the real Sesshomaru asked voice one.

"I wish to show you something," Voice One answered.

'_What are you going to show her? I demand you tell me.'_ Sesshomaru thought to voice one.

'_Sesshy chill out it will be okay just don't ruin things.'_ Voice Three said to him.

Rin noticed that she was now being pulled down hallways that she had never been down before. They also passed rooms that looked as if they hadn't been used or dusted in years. The only sign that anyone ever used this hallway was a set of footprints in the dust in front of them. Then suddenly Sesshomaru stopped in front of a room then he let go of her hand and held the door open for her.

Rin walked into the room. It was big, at least twice the size of Sesshomaru's room. She could tell that it had been a bedroom of a married couple because it had a bed in it and two closets and two dressers and a vanity. But the most amazing thing of all was that on the wall facing the bed was an enormous painting.

The painting was of a male demon with an arm around a female demon who was holding a small baby in her arms. The painting looked so real and life like it was amazing. All the people in the painting had long slivery white hair and Rin recognized the man in the portrait as InuTashio, Lord Sesshomaru's father, from a painting of him down stairs.

"Come with me," voice one Sesshomaru said and gently took Rin's hand in his. Then he took her over to the bed where they sat at the foot of it so they could get a good view of the painting.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask who the woman and the child in the portrait are?" Rin asked him.

"Rin look at the baby, does he not look familiar at all?"

Rin looked at the baby, she then looked back at Sesshomaru and realized that they looked very similar. They had the same white hair, the same eye color, and the same eye brows.

"It's you! Isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru now having control back over his body didn't quite know how to answer.

'_You! Voice One! You got me into this mess why did you want me to show her this painting?'_ Sesshomaru asked the voice.

'_Do my ears deceive me? Was that the Lord Sesshomaru asking for advice with Rin? I will have to write this marvelous date down somewhere so we can throw a party next year on this date!' _Voice Three teased.

'_Silence!'_

'_Oh and Lord Sesshomaru it's been about thirty seconds since she asked the question and she's beginning to look at you as thought you are insane.'_ Voice Two said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please excuse my question, but my Lord may I see something?" Rin asked him.

"What are you going to do?"

Rin scooted over closer to Sesshomaru and then she put her hand on his forehead. Then she put her hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm... You don't have a fever. Are you sure that curse isn't have strange side effects on you?"

'_Aww isn't that sweet she thinks your going insane!'_ Voice Three said.

"Yes Rin, I am sure that _that_ curse isn't having side effects on me." Sesshomaru said while taking Rin's hand in his (Of his own free will I might add!)_ 'Where as the other curse Aku placed on me is making me go insane.'_

'_Sesshy don't say mean things like that, you would miss us if we left you!'_ Voice One said.

'_I highly doubt that,'_ then Sesshomaru stood up and had Rin follow next to him still hand in hand, "Do you still wish to go to the garden, Rin?"

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

"Would you care if I accompany you?"

"Not at all Lord Sesshomaru! It would make me happy if you came with me!" Rin said with her smile growing brighter with each passing second.

'_OH how sweet! Does our little ball of fluff realize that he's in love with Rin yet?'_ Voice Three said.

'_I do not love Rin.'_

'_I'll take that as a no. Why are you taking her to the garden then if you do not love her?'_ Voice One asked.

'_I want to make sure she is kept safe.'_

'_Safe? Safe from what exactly?'_ Voice Two asked.

'_Silence!'_

'_We still have a long road ahead of us…'_ Voice Three said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you guys are lucky I might right another chapter when I get home but I have no idea when that will be so you might get a chapter tonight you might get one tomorrow. I don't know. Well thank you to anyone who reveiwed!


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own InuYasha, and don't ask how the parade was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay just so you know when we last left InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku in chapter 22. (Which in the story is really just from the previous night.) InuYasha had gone off to find Kikyo and Miroku and Shippo had just kind of ended up going to sleep.)

Now, however, Miroku and Shippo are awake and cleaning up the small area where they had spent the night last night when they hear a sound not too far off.

"I smell Kagome!" Shippo said and went off in the direction that the smell was coming from.

"Shippo wait up!" Miroku called after the little fox demon.

When Shippo finally caught up to the scent he saw Kagome, Sango, a woman that smelled a lot like Kirara and they were being led by three men.

"Kagome, Sango what happened to you two?" Shippo said he ran up to give the girls a hug but one of the guards stepped in between them.

It was then that Miroku caught up with them. "What do you men think you are doing with these innocent women?" Miroku asked the guards, who Miroku thought at the moment were bandits.

"Our Lord has commanded us to bring these 'innocent' women as you say back to their party. Are you the monk that our Lord told us was traveling with these women?" One of the guards asked Miroku.

"Yes I am, although I don't know who the blonde demon is."

"Miroku, it's me Kirara."

"Oh well then yes I travel with these women please release them."

"Monk, I leave these women in your care, but be warned our Lord told us that if anyone saw these women around the castle that he would kill them himself."

"Thanks for the warning. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara come with me."

The guards then left them a lone. And Miroku and the others went to the clearing.

"Miroku, where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"He left last night we don't know where he went." Shippo answered.

Just then a blur of red fell from the sky. (Gee I wonder who it could be?) "Kagome where the hell have you been?" InuYasha yelled at her.

"I went with Aku to put a spell on Sesshomaru to make him love me but it didn't work! And now he wants to kill me! InuYasha I don't know what to do." Kagome then started crying and went to InuYasha for a comforting hug.

Meanwhile Kirara leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "He smells of Kikyo."

It was then that InuYasha noticed Kirara, "Hey who the hell are you and why do you smell like Kirara?"

"InuYasha this is Kirara, Aku gave her a human form." Sango answered.

"Whatever let's go." Then Kagome stopped hugging InuYasha and went to go get her backpack that Miroku and Shippo had kept safe for her.

"But InuYasha don't you want to stay nearby so you can get a wedding invitation?" Said a voice from someone that was in a tree above them.

"What! Who are you!" InuYasha yelled.

Just then Aku (puppet Aku) jumped down from her spot in a tree and landed in front of InuYasha, "I said don't you want to stay nearby so you will receive a wedding invitation"

"A wedding invitation? Why the hell would I want a wedding invitation?"

"I thought anyone would be happy to get a wedding invitation and find out that his only brother is getting married!"

"WHAT!" the girls screamed, "Sesshomaru's getting married? Who's he marrying? When?"

"Sesshomaru is going to marry the humangirl that lives with him. When I don't know for sure because one he still hasn't admitted that he loves her and two she is still a child. But that last part could be changed with a simple spell and then she could be four years older!"

"Wait what? You're saying that Sesshomaru is going to marry a human, but you don't know when that's going to be because right now he doesn't love her and she's just a kid?" InuYasha asked.

"He does love her! He just won't admit it! I swear sometimes he's as stubborn as your father was! Which is why I changed the spell I put on him and then I put a spell on her. Speaking of which I need to go see how that worked out." Then she walked past the crying girls and the stunned men and left them in the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my bubble just burst. I got a constructive criticism thing. It made me sad because they were complaining about the 'sit' chapter and then they said they wouldn't read any more of the story. So I'm mad/sad right now. But I thank the people who do like my story and review and tell me they like it! New chapter either tonight or tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

You guys are so nice! Thank you for all the nice reviews! I don't care anymore about the criticism! I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with Sesshy and Rin)

Sesshomaru and Rin had gone out into the gardens and were talking together (well more like Rin was talking and Sesshomaru was talking back with one word answers.) Then Sesshomaru smelled Aku he turned around and there she was in all her menacing glory.

"Aku, I do not have patients for you at the moment, leave." He said.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru? I thought you were supposed to be trained in ways of NOT being rude to your guests," Aku said with a smirk.

'_Ya know she IS right.'_ Voice Two said to Sesshomaru.

'_Silence.'_

"Aku, you are not 'a guest', you are a pest." (HE he he! Fluffy made a rhyme!) "Now either leave or explain yourself."

"Very well, I will explain… I came here to see if the alter to your spell worked and if the spell I placed on the girl, Rin, who you love, worked as well."

Rin, who was standing slightly behind Sesshomaru and had been standing there since Aku arrived, was shocked. 'Love'? Had she heard right? Had this demon who just appeared before them said that her Lord Sesshomaru loved her? And what was this alter to Sesshomaru's curse? Did this mean that not all of the women who saw him would fall in love with him? Or that there was no way to get rid of it? And what was she talking about with the spell this demon put on Rin. Rin didn't feel any different nor did she look any different and she was sure Sesshomaru would have told her if a curse had been placed on her. As these questions were buzzing around in head Sesshomaru started to talk to Aku.

"The curse you put on myself has changed, but the curse you tried to inflict on Rin did not work."

"Sesshomaru don't make it sound so negative! I put 'spells' on you both not 'curses.' I mean I would think that you would know that spells are positive and curses are negative. I have never cursed anyone! Except for that one guy, but I had a good reason! Besides what do you mean the spell on the girl didn't work?"

"She was protected." Sesshomaru said as Rin's hand reached up and grabbed the stone on her necklace and twiddled it in her fingers.

"Protected! That's too bad I think that you would have really loved the spell I tried to put on her, even though you are old-fashioned. You would have found it hard to resist not telling her you love her."

Sesshomaru was about to tell Aku that he did not love Rin when Voice One said something.

'_Not now! Don't be in denial now when Rin is right behind you!'_

'_I, Sesshomaru am not in denial. I do not love Rin.'_

'_Yes you do! You don't have to admit it now but if you say you don't love Rin right in front of her she will never forgive you!'_ Said Voice three.

For some reason that made Sesshomaru rethink what he was going to say to Aku.

"Aku, leave. Now."

"Sesshomaru, I will leave now but remember if you ever need me to put a spell on ANYone for ANYthing, then I will be of service." And with that Aku turned around and left Sesshomaru and Rin there alone in the garden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but it was a good place to end a chapter! And I'm sorry, I know I said I'd post on Monday and it's Tuesday, but I had a lot of homework yesterday.And I was thinking Sesshomaru's personality in my story, how he won't say he's in love with Rin when everyone knows he is! Well it's a lot like that one song that Meg, off of the Disney Hercules movie, sings,that 'I won't say I'm in Love song.' The only difference is that Sesshomaru won't admitout-loud or in his head that he lovesRin because there's three voices in his head that would just love to make fun of him!


	42. Chapter 42

Okay it's 10 at night. I'm tired! I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, his back still facing her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not speak of this to anyone."

"Yes, My Lord," Rin said quietly. "My Lord, May I ask you something?" Sesshomaru turned around to face her so she took that as a yes.

"What alter to the curse did that demon make?"

"You need not worry, she did not alter _that_ curse it was the second curse she placed on me that she altered."

Rin's eyes got huge, "She placed two curses on you? How terrible! Lord Sesshomaru, do you know how to remove the second curse?"

"It is a problem that will be fixed with time, Rin,"

"Excuse me for asking Lord Sesshomaru, but how much time? And why did she give you a time on one curse?"

"The curse will be gone by the next new moon unless I, Sesshomaru, do what she wants me to do."

"And that would be…?" Rin asked taking a step closer to him and giving him a slightly worried look.

"You do not need to worry yourself about it." He said then he turned around and started to walk away.

"But," Rin called after him, "Lord Sesshomaru does it concern me?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, _'Well you might as well tell her or else she'll just keep worrying and worrying, and you wouldn't want that. Would you Sesshy?' Voice 2 asked him._

'_Why must you pick now of all times to **not** speak utter nonsense?'_

'_Because now you need our help!'_ Voice Three said,_ 'Now talk to her before she thinks your loosing it even more!'_

"Rin, the second curse has everything to do with you." Sesshomaru said to her with his back still turned to her. He began walking away again then he stopped when he heard Rin running toward him, he turned around right as she sort of ran into him so she could embrace him.

Sesshomaru looked at the young crying girl that was holding on to him. "Rin, Why are you crying?"

"Because," she said between sobs, "I am nothing but a burden to you. It's my fault you were cursed! How can I forgive myself for causing you this trouble?"

"Rin, you need not worry, you are not a burden to me. Don't blame yourself for my curse, you are not to be blamed." He said while wrapping his arm around her.

'_What am I doing?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he held Rin in his arms.

'_It's your instincts! The one you love is distressed therefore you want to comfort her. Gosh you'd think you would know a little bit more about your race.'_ Voice 3 said.

'_I do not love Rin.'_

'_Yeah, well if I was just an innocent bystander that just happened to be passing by I would have thought you two were lovers who just made up after a fight.'_ Voice 1 said.

After Sesshomaru told her that and put his arm around her Rin's tears began to lessen and it wasn't until they were gone that she realized that she was being held by Sesshomaru. She then wondered if anyone was able to see them and what any of the servants would do to see their Lord Sesshomaru holding the young girl. A blush crept on her face as she thought about it but then again her Lord had been closer to her in the last two days than he ever had before, could it be that he really did love her?

'_Hey let's just be quiet and see what Sesshy does next? Let's see if he really is hopeless in the ways of love.'_ Voice 2 said.

'_Alright, but if he begins to mess anything up with Rin I am going to control him!'_ Voice 1 said.

'_Of course, we won't let him mess anything up with Rin! We'll step in as soon as he begins to make a fool of himself.'_ Voice 2 said.

'_Shhh! I think Fluffy is listening!' _Voice 3 said to the others.

'_Is that true Fluffy? Were you really ease dropping?'_

'_It is not ease dropping when the conversation is going on in your head.' _Sesshomaru thought, a bit angry at the fact that they had accused him of ease dropping. He was beginning to loose his patients with the fools in his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked him when she looked up at him to see that he was looking down at her.

"What Rin?"

"Well I-," She was cut off as she heard the all too familiar squawk of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" the imp yelled throughout the garden as he searched for his lord.

Sesshomaru had not seemed like he noticed Jaken's yelling. He, Sesshomaru, just kept staring down at Rin. Rin was worried about what the imp would say though if he found them the way they were so she pulled away from her master and she felt his arm slowly lower from it's place on her back.

It was then that Jaken finally found them and Rin and Sesshomaru turned to look at the imp. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have terrible news!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not too happy with this chapter. But do not worry! I will not send Sesshomaru off to fight in some war! That is way way way too predictable! I should post tomorrow though! Unless my dad happens to walk in my room... Then I'll be grounded but I will be able to clean it and sneak back on my computer! (It's really quite easy to get on my computer without my dad knowing since my computer is in my room!) Anyway thank you for all the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry I didn't update yesterday (I'm trying to update on a daily basis) My mom took me to the mall and I didn't get back till late. I do not own InuYasha, but I do own a new Sesshomaru keychain that I got yesterday! (It is really cute!It has him with a red backround and he's holding Tenseiga! And the best part is I can't accidently break it!) So now you get to read and find out what kind of horrible news Jaken is blabbing about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All the women demons that you sent off the grounds have broken back in through the whole in the fence and are now destroying the castle, looking for you!" Jaken said.

"What are the guards doing?" Sesshomaru stated calmly but Rin could here the irritation in his voice.

"They are trying to get the women out of the castle, my Lord." Jaken said.

"Very well, I will deal with this. Jaken stay here and protect Rin in case any of the female demons come after her."

"Why would they come after Rin, my Lord?" Jaken asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't grace him with a response. He just gave Jaken a cold look and headed to the castle, which looked as if it was being torn apart from the inside out. (Sesshomaru assumed some of the demons had started a fire because smoke was also rising from the castle.) (Okay I know he kinda is going off to fight in some battle but at least this battle is in his own home and not miles away)

'_How could I, Sesshomaru have not realized that my castle was being raided?'_

'_Oh, I don't know maybe because you were too busy holding on to Rin to notice anything else. Perhaps?'_ Voice 3 said.

'_I , Sesshomaru am not that oblivious to my surroundings.'_

'_Sure you are which is why you had this little slip-up!'_

'_Silence, I Sesshomaru, do not make 'slip-ups''_

Just then Sesshomaru entered his castle where he saw many women running around. Some were fighting guards but most had been searching the rooms looking for him. There was a lot of blood, from the fighting between the guards and the women. When they realized he was standing there they all came running at him. (Think of the ultimate Sesshomaru fangirl attack! (I would be in that group!))

'_Quick! Use Tenseiga to protect you from them!'_ Voice 1 said. And Sesshomaru's hand quickly went to grab Tenseiga. (Four seconds until the demons get there)

'_No that won't work! Use Tokijin to threaten them!'_ Voice 2 said. And Sesshomaru's hand went from Tenseiga's hilt to Tokijin's. Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin and threatened the demons with it. They immeaditly stopped and stayed back about two feet away from him and his sword.

"I want you all to leave my castle, I have no desire to be with any of you. Know that if you do not leave now, you will die." Sesshomaru said.

Even though his threat had frightened many of the demons, their love for him was stronger and the one that was the closest to the point of Tokijin stepped forward and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I love you with my heart and soul. Please do not kill me but just allow me to live in your palace with you."

Sesshomaru recognized this demon as one of Rin's hand maids, her name was Migoto (mentioned in chapter 22) and she was normally very brave which only made it seem fitting that she would be the one to do the exact opposite of what he told her to do with a sword pointed at her throat.

"Migoto you will pay for your foolishness," Sesshomaru said and he plunged the tip of Tokijin into her throat. Not far enough that it would kill her but far enough that she would only be able to eat liquid foods and never be able to speak again. Blood began to dribble from the wound that Tokijin had made Sesshomaru quickly pulled Tokijin out of the wound and blood started gushing out. Migoto's older sister, Uruwashii, who had been standing next to Migoto, quickly caught her as she fell.

"Now all you fools who still wish to live, leave now or you will be killed," Sesshomaru said. Then most of the women quickly left the castle. There were a few stragglers that tried to confess their love for him, but Sesshomaru had warned them and he killed them all.

After all the demonesses either left or were killed Sesshomaru started ordering around the servants.

"You assemble men and repair the hole in the gate, it will be fixed by night fall,"

"Yes, My Lord," The demon said and left quickly to assemble the men.

"As for the rest of you, take care of the bodies, I never want to see them again,"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Many of the demons said in unison.

Then Sesshomaru turned and went back to the garden to find Rin and Jaken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think I mentioned that Uruwashii and Migoto are sisters but Uruwashii is a few years older and that neither of them are dead. Migoto was hurt (she could die from it but she'll get the help she needs and she'll live). Yeah just thought I'd tell you so you know. I should be able to update tomorrow but I might not because I know that tomorrow is going to be chaos around here! Bye!


	44. Chapter 44

Oh today was boring! I just wanted to come home and work on my story but no I had to go spend time with my parents friends! I was so bored! Oh and I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Jaken can I ask you something?" Rin asked as she bent down to pick more flowers to add to her bouquet.

"What do you want, human?" Jaken rudely asked her while taking nervous glances back at the castle to see if Lord Sesshomaru was returning or not.

Rin then looked back at the castle to see if Sesshomaru was returning. When she saw that he was still in the castle she turned to face Jaken, "Master Jaken, what do you think the chances of Lord Sesshomaru falling in love with a human are?"

Jaken burst out laughing at the thought! "Ha ha ha! Lord Sesshomaru fall in love with a worthless human! Ha ha ha! Hell will freeze over before he admits to that! Ha ha ha!" Jaken then stopped laughing when the bouquet Rin had been working on hit the back of his head.

"But a demoness came and said that Sesshomaru was in love with a human! He just needed to admit it! And he didn't deny it either!" Rin had now started slowly crying.

Jaken looked back at the castle to see a large group of women quickly running out of it. _'Oh great Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon and Rin's crying! If he sees her crying then my life will be shortened!'_

"Rin stop crying! Who was this demoness that said Sesshomaru was in love with a human?" Jaken asked her.

Rin slowly started to calm down, "I believe Sesshomaru called her 'Aku,'"

'_Aku? She's the reason we're in this mess in the first place! How dare she disturb my master, again!'_

"Rin who did she say Lord Sesshomaru was in love with?" Jaken asked her, he had a sick feeling in his stomach that he already knew the answer.

A slight blush came over Rin's face, "Me," she said quietly then she bent over to pick some more flowers for a new bouquet.

"You! Ha ha ha! As if Lord Sesshomaru would ev-," Jaken was cut off by a large rock hitting the back of his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said then she quickly stood up and gave him a slight bow.

"Jaken prepare Ah Un, we are going on a three day journey."

"Yes, Sire," Jaken said rather dizzily (he had swirls in his eyes!) Then he stumbled off to the stable where Ah Un was located.

After Jaken had left Sesshomaru took a step closer to Rin, "Rin are you ready to leave, now?"

Rin couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed a lot colder than normal, _'He must have had to kill some of the demons,'_ she thought. "Yes, My Lord, I am ready to leave whenever you are," Rin answered.

"Very well." He said, then Jaken came up with Ah Un.

'_You have no idea where you're going to do you?'_ Voice Three asked.

'_Silence.'_

'_So then, where _are_ you going?'_ Voice Two asked.

'_Silence, I Sesshomaru, do not need to explain myself to you.'_

'_Fine,' _then to the other voices, _'he's going to get lost,'_

'_Silence!'_

'_Hey I have an idea! Why don't they go to Aku's and get Aku to put a spell on Rin to make her older?'_ Voice 3 suggested.

'_Now why would we do something like that?'_ Voice 2 said sounding like an incredibly bad actor.

'_Because maybe when Sesshomaru sees Rin when she is a young woman instead of just a young girl he will fall in love with her!'_ voice 3 answered.

'_Silence, I do not and will never love Rin, No matter what she looks like.'_

'_Well you don't really have a say in the matter because Aku gave us more power so we can take complete control over your body. And we are going to Aku's cave!'_ Voice one said.

Just then a faint yelling could be heard, "Lord Sesshomaru! I have brought Ah Un!" Sesshomaru's eyes looked slightly glazed over and there was a small smile on his face.

He didn't say anything, as soon as Jaken had gotten to where they were Sesshomaru started walking towards the gates with Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un following close behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you liked it! I should update tomorrow. Hopefully a little earlier than 10:43 at night.


	45. Chapter 45

This could have been a 12 page long chapter but I shortened it to eight, you'll get the other four pages in a few minutes. I have been working on this chapter for the past 3 hours. I like it, I hope you like it too!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lot like it had been five years ago when Rin had first started following Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was silent and in the front leading the way. Jaken was holding Ah Un's reins and Rin was walking beside him. Everything was silent except the forest surrounding them.

They had been walking for hours and the sun had gone down and they continued walking until Rin's stomach started growling. Sesshomaru stopped and said, "Jaken prepare a dinner for Rin,"

"Yes my Lord," Jaken said as he began to head for the river that was near where they were.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said to him.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I'm going to collect some firewood so Jaken can start a fire once he catches the fish."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said and gave her a small smile. (NOTE: This is NOT the real Sesshomaru this is a combination of the Voices trying to act like Sesshomaru while he is trapped inside himself.)

Rin nearly fell over. Sesshomaru had just smiled and he wasn't going to kill anything and he wasn't making fun of anything! His smile was so… sincere it wasn't like he was forcing himself to smile at all like he did when he had to pretend to be nice to other pompous demon lords.

"O-Okay my Lord," she said she then turned around and took a step and immeaditly tripped over a large root that she hadn't noticed. As she was getting up she heard laughter coming from behind her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru, THE Sesshomaru, clutching onto a tree to keep him from falling because he was laughing so hard.

As soon as Rin saw him like that he immeaditly let go of the tree and stopped laughing although there was still a grin tugging at his lips.

Rin was beginning to have serious doubts about her Lord's sanity. She had been with him for five years and she had never seen him give a real (Happy) smile or laugh once and yet there he had been laughing his head off! Rin forgot about getting firewood and went over to where her Lord was standing and she put her hand on his forehead for the second time today.

"What are you doing Rin?" Voice 2 Sesshomaru asked.

"The same thing I did earlier today, I am checking your health," She said as she took her hand from his forehead and put it on hers to compare temperatures. She then got an angry look on her face and leaned against the tree Sesshomaru had been clutching to just moments earlier.

"Does the state of my health aggravate you?" Sesshomaru asked her, he then also leaned on the tree next to her.

"No. Well yes it kind of does My Lord. You are perfectly healthy but you're not acting like yourself. It's as if you were possessed or something."

'_Hmmm… I wonder where she would get that idea from? Do you have any ideas Fluffy?'_ voice Three thought.

'_Perhaps it is from the horrible way your acting,' _Voice 2 answered for Sesshomaru.

'_Hey my acting skills are the best! She believes I'm Sesshomaru she just has 'suspicions' that I'm possessed that doesn't mean anything!'_

'_The laughing spat you had didn't help you win her over. You also have to stop smiling it's giving you away.'_ Voice One said.

'_But I can't help it! She's too cute! Just be glad I'm not blushing! Hey, Sesshy aren't you going to join in on this conversation?'_

'_No, just give me control back over my body,'_

'_Ya know what Sesshy I have good news and bad news for you! I'll tell you the good news first if you do not kiss Rin of your own free will within the next thirteen days then we'll be gone. The bad news is if that happens Aku will put us right back in here for a longer period of time!'_ Voice 3 told him.

'_So it is either kiss Rin and be with you for an eternity or not kiss Rin and be with you for an eternity.'_

'_Well anything sounds bad when you say it like that!'_ Voice Three said.

'_Hey guys while it is important that the Fluff has this information, Rin is giving us some pretty strange looks! I think one of us should say something to her,' _Voice 1 said in Sesshomaru's head.

"Rin, I am not possessed, the curse that Aku put on me is just very… distracting."

"You mean the second one that has to do with me?"

Sesshomaru answered with a slight nod.

"What kind of curse did she put on you?"

"I will not tell you because you would think I'm insane."

"Please tell me Lord Sesshomaru! I promise that I won't think you're insane and I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Very well," he said then he sat down by the trunk of the tree and Rin did as well to the side of him (they had their heads turned so as they were talking they were looking at each other.) "Aku placed a curse on me that makes it so I have three extra voices in my head. The first two have a similar personality but the third one is more like InuYasha. It is difficult to explain, but we have conversations in my head,"

"That explains why it has been taking you so long to answer me lately because you have been communicating with the voices! But Lord Sesshomaru I still don't understand. What does this curse have to do with me?" Rin asked.

"All the voices are trying to convince me that I, Sesshomaru, am in love with… _you_" he said you in a whisper in Rin's ear and she just barely heard it.

Rin gasped at that, "Lord Sesshomaru do you love me?" she asked him in a whisper.

Sesshomaru slowly reached his hand up and tucked some of Rin hair behind her hair, and he could hear Rin's heart racing, "I do not know, Rin," he said.

They could then hear Jaken coming with the fish; he was still a length away from meeting them he was yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru I caught the fish!" (Honestly it had been five years since Rin taught him how to fish and Jaken still thought he needed a dog treat from Sesshomaru every time he caught some fish on his own! That toad is pathetic!)

Rin knowing that with each second her time was passing by she quickly leaned forward and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and then she whispered in his ear, "Lord Sesshomaru I love you, and I would do anything for you to feel the same way about me." Then she stood up and went to go get some firewood before Jaken could come and yell at her.

Voice three Sesshomaru felt like leaning back against the tree and stretching his arms over his head with a proud look on his face, but the real Sesshomaru's pride wouldn't let him so Voice Three just settled on having the proud look on his face.

'_Now then which one of you said I was a bad actor?'_

'_We are worthless! We do not deserve to be in your presence! You are the master!'_ Voice 1 and 2 said together while the real Sesshomaru was just shocked that Rin had said she loved him.

'_So Fluffy… How do you feel about Rin, now that you know she loves you as much as you love her and you just won't admit it?'_ Voice 3 asked.

'I do not love Rin,' 

'_Oh where have I heard that one before? Come on you have to like her a little bit more now that you know how she feels,'_

'_No,'_

'_Yes you do! Just admit it!'_

'_Sesshomaru—Lord Sesshomaru, don't you agree that out of all the humans you have met, Rin is the one you like to be around the most?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_Undoubtedly,'_

'_Do you also agree that you like her more than any of the demons that you have met in the past?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_Defiantly,'_ Sesshomaru then inwardly groaned he knew where this was going.

'_Do you also agree that you find her more attractive than any human or demon woman that you have ever seen?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_Yes,'_

'_And do you admit that you enjoy spending time with her and that you enjoy to hear the sound of her voice and you adore her scent?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_Yes.'_

'_Do you also protect her and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her for reasons you can't begin to understand?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_Yes.'_

'_Does she love you?'_ Voice 1 asked.

'_You know as well as I do that she just said she did.'_

'_Congratulations Sesshy! All of those things that you just admitted to are what make up a loving relationship!'_ Voice 1 yelled in Sesshomaru's head.

'_That's right in a sense you just admitted to loving Rin!'_ Voice 2 said.

Sesshomaru had known this was coming yet he still couldn't handle the news, _'I love Rin?'_

'_Shh! Shh! Shh! Did everyone hear that Sesshy just said he **loved** Rin!'_ Voice 3 asked.

'_He said it all right! Congratulations! The first step is admitting it! Now you have to act on your instincts!'_ Voice 2 said.

'_Now Sesshomaru are you sure do you really love Rin,'_ Voice 1 asked because he had heard Sesshomaru's proclamation and it had sounded more like a question than a statement.

Realization finally hit Sesshomaru and it hit him hard and the question that he had just been asked sounded ridiculous, _'Of course I love Rin, I realize now that I always have and always will.'_

It was then that Jaken came into the clearing with two fishes and Rin also came into the clearing with a small amount of wood for the fire.

Rin quickly set to work on the fire while Jaken waited impatiently for her to hurry up. Meanwhile Sesshomaru still sat against the tree staring at the girl he had just admitted to loving. After Rin had gotten the fire going Jaken put the fish on sticks around the fire to roast them.

Rin then looked over at her lord and saw that he was staring at her._ 'I wonder if I got him mad by telling him that I love him?'_

'_Hey Fluffy! Since you made a gigantic step today in your relationship with Rin I will give you back control over your body. Just remember that if you kiss her within the next thirteen days you'll be stuck with us forever, and remember that she is only 12, but tomorrow you will make it to Aku's and she can make Rin older!'_ Voice 3 said to Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! he finally admitted it! (When you really think about it, it only took like two days for him to admit it.) Well since some people don't want to see a guy who's over nine hundred fall in love with a girl that's only 12 I will be bumping Rin's age up a bit in the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

See I told you it would only be a few minutes! I don't own Inuyasha. (I think the last chapter was the first one in a loooong time I forgot to put the disclaimer on it!) Whoops!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was then able to stand up of his own free will and he went near the fire where Jaken was with Rin (Rin was now eating her fish). "Jaken take Ah Un and go back to the castle to make sure they have repaired the gate and that they restored the castle to it's former glory by the time I return."

"Yes My Lord!" Jaken said then he got on Ah Un and took off in the sky to go to the castle.

Once Jaken was gone from sight Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin, who was know done with her fish, and he put his arm around her, "Rin I have realized something, but before I tell you what it is I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Lord Sesshomaru,"

"I need you to spend the next thirteen days with the demoness Aku,"

"What?" Rin asked, "I thought you hated Aku!"

"It is true that I dislike her, but I do not hate her."

"But I don't want to spend thirteen days without you! I would miss you to much!"

"Rin after thirteen days Aku will take you back to my castle and then things will carry on from there."

"Fine," Rin said, she wasn't too happy about spending nearly two weeks with a demon she didn't even know that had placed two curses on Sesshomaru and tried to put one on her. "I'm going to sleep," she said then she laid down next to the fire so she wouldn't get cold since Jaken had been a numbskull and took the blankets with him when he left with Ah Un.

Rin then felt Sesshomaru lye down next to her and he took of his fluffy and said, "Rin lift your head," she did as she was told and his fluffy was slid under her head. He then put his arm over her again so he could hold her hand like the night before.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you-,"

"Rin, you do know that any female that can have children that sees me falls in love with me. Lately when I have been walking outdoors demons will attack me (with love!). For that reason I must protect you. Now just calm down and go to sleep."

"Yes, My Lord."

'_You do realize that if you were only protecting her you wouldn't be lying down right?'_ voice 2 asked.

'_Of Course, but not only am I protecting the one I love, I am holding the one I love.'_

'_Did you hear that? Our little Fluff ball has grown up!'_ Voice 3 said.

After a while Rin's breathing slowed down and became a steady pace, as did her heart beat, "Rin, are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. When Rin completely ignored him Sesshomaru realized she was indeed in a deep sleep and he then picked her up and put his fluffy back on, which was difficult (One arm! It makes me cry almost everytime!) The fire had long since died, then Sesshomaru began to use his fluffy to make him fly (like he does in Vanishing Point Naraku disappears!) He then heads to Aku's cave.

(Okay if you come to someone's house in the middle of the night you would expect them to either ignore you or start yelling at you in their pajamas or underwear. Not Aku!) Sesshomaru had just barely knocked on the door when the door opened and there was Aku right behind it like she had been waiting for them to arrive and she was still dressed in her normal clothes as if she had never prepared to go to sleep.

"Oh Sesshomaru you came. Oh and you brought the girl!" Aku said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake Rin, "Come in and put her on the blanket I put out for her."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and then Aku told him to come further into the cave so they could talk and not wake Rin.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, you sure do work fast! I give you one offer for a spell and you come for it! Now before I even think about putting a spell on anyone tell me, do you love her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Okay so what do you want from me?" Aku asked.

"I want you to put a cur- spell on her to make her older, and-,"

"Sorry to interrupt but how much older?"

"A suitable marrying age for humans. She is still a child which is why she was not affected by the curse yet, I would like for her to stay with you for the next thirteen days."

"Sesshomaru, what would I do with a teenager running around here for thirteen days?"

"Teach her, she still knows nothing of womanhood or having children, you will give her that talk." Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk on his face.

"How can she be twelve and not know about any of that stuff!"

"She has been spending all her time with a serious demon lord since she was seven. Now I must leave and prepare things at the castle, but before I leave I would like to see you put the spell on Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Then Aku led him back to the room where Rin was and she picked up a spell book that had been left open on a table. Then Aku went over to Rin's head and said, "Sorry, Sesshomaru but I will have to hurt a hair on her head, but just one," she said in a whisper as she plucked one of Rin's hairs.

She then stood up over Rin and said, "I will make her 16? What do you think?"

"Fine,"

Aku then looked down and said, "She's still protected isn't she?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and saw that she was still wearing the necklace with the blue stone on it, he then walked over to her and bent down and slipped the necklace off over her head. Then he returned to where he had been standing before.

Then Aku did the curse reading the chant from the book she held. When she was done Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and noticed that her body was longer, that she had more curves, and that the kimono that had fit her just fine moments ago now looked unbearably tight. Sesshomaru then went over to her again and slipped the necklace back over her head and he saw her face, she had grown exponentially in beauty.

"Aku take care of her, she is all I have," Sesshomaru said then he left.

Sesshomaru flew to his castle and made it there in about 10 minutes. The first thing that he noticed was that the gate was fixed. Even though there was still a large whole in the ground.

Sesshomaru had a gentle landing then he opened the door to see that castle looked as it had that morning before the attack. "Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes, My Lord?" Jaken said as he came running out of no where and stopped infront of Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Jaken prepare the castle for a wedding."

"A wedding my Lord? Whose?"

"Mine and Rin's"

"What? When?"

"When she returns in thirteen days."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go Rin is now 16, she will be getting the talk soon, and Sesshomaru is having Jaken prepare for their wedding. And Rin hasn't even been proposed to yet. ( I hope Jaken doesn't do the wedding colors in green and brown. EWW that would be ugly!)Well next chapter will be most likely tomorrow unless I get bored again today. Which is a possibility!


	47. Chapter 47

Ha Longest chapter yet! Over two thousand words! (Most of them crap... HA HA HA) Sorry I spent the whole day cleaning, I am tired and screwed up from all the cleaners. Sorry for the wait but I didn't know how to write this chapter, but I found a way and I wrote it! I actually started it on Monday, but I just finished this chapter today. I do not own InuYasha. Please forgive me if you find anything in this chapter offensive!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin awoke the next morning to find herself alone on the floor in a cave. She also couldn't help but notice how tight her kimono had gotten through the night. She looked down and realized she had grown- ahem- a lot. She was about to scream when the demon she recognized as Aku walked through a door from the back of the cave, holding two kimonos.

"Oh good Rin you're awake! I was just wondering which kimono do you like better? This one?" she said while holding up a light blue kimono that had a flower pattern of it, "Or this one?" she said holding up a pink kimono that had green vines that twined up to about the knee of the skirt.

"What are you talking about? Why am I here? Where is Lord Sesshomaru? How did I get here? And why do I look like this?" Rin asked.

"My, aren't you curios? Well you are here because Sesshomaru wanted you to stay with me for the next well now it would be twelve days. Sesshomaru is probably at his castle preparing for the wedding. You got here because Sesshomaru carried you here when you were asleep. And you look like that because Sesshomaru asked me to put a spell on you to make you older. Now then back to my question: Which kimono do you want to wear?"

Rin was shocked, "What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru is preparing for 'the' wedding?"

"He's preparing for yours and his wedding. You two are getting married in twelve days when I return you to him."

Rin was now even more shocked than before, "What do you mean? Lord Sesshomaru actually wants to marry me?"

"Yes Rin," Aku said getting a little impatient with her, "Oh and in case he didn't tell you this bit of news either he loves you. Now then which kimono do you want to wear?"

Rin was about to start hyperventilating now, _'Lord Sesshomaru loves me? Lord Sesshomaru wants to marry me? Why?'_

"RIN!" Aku yelled snapping Rin out of her thoughts, "Fine I give up here wear the pink one," she said tossing the pink kimono at Rin, "You can wear the blue one tomorrow." Aku said then she left back out the door she had come from and Rin took that as her queue to change her clothes.

The pink kimono fit Rin perfectly; she had just gotten it on when Aku returned to the room. "Lady Aku thank you for the kimono it fits very well,"

"Rin…" Aku said then she took a very deep breath, "We need to talk. Sit down." Rin then sat back down on the blanket that she had woken up on, and then Aku sat down across from her.

"Lady Aku what did you want to talk to me about?"

"As you have realized you know have the body of a sixteen year old, and as such you are now the marring age."_ 'Why am I telling her this? Sesshomaru should be telling her this he's the one that wants her to know so bad! This is why I never had children so I wouldn't have to tell them about this! That jerk just likes to see me squirm!'_

"Well Rin, I know that you would probably prefer hearing this from someone you know better but Sesshomaru ordered me to tell you." Aku then took a deep breath, "Rin do you know what sex is?"

"No,"

"Do you know what mating is?"

"No,"

"Do you know were babies come from?"

"Yes,"

"Oh really?" _'We just might be making progress.'_ "Tell me where you think babies come from."

"They come from women's stomachs,"

"Do you know _how_ they get in the women's stomachs?"

"No,"

Aku then did an anime fall._ 'Okay time to take a different approach.'_ "Rin have you been taught what happens to females as they get older?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have ever heard the phrase, 'it's someone's time of the month'?"

'No,"

"Rin do you know what mates or husbands and wives do in their room at night?"

"Yes, they sleep together,"

Aku then did another anime fall,_ 'How sheltered did Sesshomaru keep this girl? Albeit she was only twelve yesterday, but still!'_ Aku was about to start actually explaining things when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door and who would be behind it but Kagome, Sango, Kirara and behind them was Shippo, InuYasha (with a ticked off look on his face), and Miroku.

"Thank Buddha!" Aku said and dragged all six of them into the cave, "you three girls owe me a favor! Now explain to her," she said pointing to Rin, "about being a woman and about mating! I'll be back later," Aku said then pushed her way through the door and left leaving four stunned humans, two stunned demons, and one stunned half demon that didn't even want to be there, just staring at each other.

Miroku recovered the fastest and went over to Rin (not knowing that it was Rin) and got down on one knee and said, "I would be honored to teach you about mating. I would also love to perform the act of mating with--." Unfortunately for Miroku, Sango also recovered from the shock quickly and had whacked Miroku upside the head with a book that had been near by.

Before Sango started yelling at Miroku, Rin said to him, "Miroku, I don't think my future husband would appreciate hearing you say such things to me,"

"Rin is that you?" InuYasha asked surprising himself, he had recognized her scent but not had not been expecting to see the young beauty that sat on the blanket in front of him, he had been expecting to see the young girl that followed his brother around everywhere that he had seen just the day before.

"Yes, InuYasha," Rin said quietly.

"Rin? Rin who? We only know one Rin, InuYasha and she's only 12?"

"Umm… perhaps I can explain. Lord Sesshomaru asked Aku to put a spell on me to make me older. Then Aku was going to was going to tell me about mating and growing up, but then you showed up, and you know the rest." Rin said.

"So wait a minute, you're that Rin who lives in Lord Sesshomaru's castle and follows him everywhere?" Kagome asked.

"Yes,"

"Rin, you mentioned something about a future husband. Who is he?" Sango asked not liking what she was setting herself up for.

A small blush crept up on her face, "Lord Sesshomaru,"

Miroku's (who had still been kneeling in front of Rin) face suddenly drained of all color then he leapt back about five feet and ended up knocking Sango over who had been standing behind Miroku. After Miroku and Sango got up and several butt rubs and slaps latter. Miroku gave a small bow in front of Rin and said, "I am sorry, Lady Rin, but I will not be able to perform the act of mating with you if you are going to be a demon's."_ 'Far too many health risks for my liking,'_ Miroku thought to himself.

"Who asked you to? MONK!" Sango yelled at him. Then she turned to Rin, "Are you really going to marry Lord Sesshomaru! Tell me does he love you!"

"Aku told me that Lord Sesshomaru loved me, although he hasn't told me. And it was also Aku who told me that Lord Sesshomaru was preparing for our wedding, but I have actually heard nothing from Lord Sesshomaru." Rin answered.

"Can we really trust Aku's word?" Kirara asked.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Shippo asked them. Everyone turned to look at him and he said, "Aku told us that we had to tell Rin about being a woman and mating. And since Miroku, InuYasha, and I have no ideas about being a woman how about you three girls tell her," Shippo said to the girls, "And then I'm sure InuYasha, and Miroku can tell her about mating!"

"Actually I have no knowledge about mating with demons so I guess InuYasha will have to tell her about everything!" Miroku said.

"Wait! What! Why do I have to do that?" InuYasha asked.

"Because InuYasha, you are a half demon and should know about demons and mating,"

"Fine you want me to tell her about it! Fine! Demons do it the same way humans do it!" InuYasha said.

"But InuYasha isn't there something about a marking them as theirs?" Sango asked.

"No that's only in legends, demons get married, just like humans. If you don't believe me ask Kirara!" Everyone then turned a questioned look in Kirara's direction.

"It is true, demons mate just like humans." Kirara said.

"Well then how do humans mate?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes InuYasha why don't you explain that one to her?" Miroku said to InuYasha.

"Feh, why should I do that? YOU seem to have a pretty good knowledge of it!" InuYasha said.

"Ugh! This is getting old fast, you three," Kagome pointed to the guys, "get out of this cave and we will explain things to Rin."

"Fine!" InuYasha said then he, Miroku, and Shippo all left the cave.

Then Kagome, Sango, and Kirara sat down in front of Rin; "Alright lets get this over with, Sango why don't you tell her about her period?"

"What? Why me?" Sango asked.

"Because I only know talks from my era and I think they would just mess her up, but you grew up here so you should be able to tell her! And if you do this then I'll tell her about mating."

"Fine," Sango then told Rin about her period.

When she was done Rin asked, "What will the scent of blood do to demons?"

"Umm… I don't really know. I know that InuYasha isn't affected by it so I don't know who a full blooded dog demon will act." Sango said.

"O- Kay I guess it's my turn." Kagome said, "Alright Rin, when two people love each other very much and they want to express it in a physical way, they have sex. Rin have you kissed a guy before?"

"Only on the cheek." Rin answered.

"But have you seen other people kiss on the mouth?"

"Oh yes, one time I was walking in what I thought was an empty hallway and I saw my maid Uruwashii and Shiyounin holding each other while kissing," Rin said.

"Well you will start by kissing Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru can help you from there." Kagome said then she stood up and started making her way to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait Kagome! That was your talk! That didn't explain anything!"

"Well I don't want to picture her with my beloved so if you want her to know more then you explain it to her!"

"I don't want to picture it either!" Sango yelled back at Kagome.

"You two! You can't even block out one image from your minds? I will tell her," Kirara, who had been silent, the whole time, said. She then told Rin about sex and finished with, "And that is how a woman becomes pregnant."

(Meanwhile outside the cave)

"When are they going to be done?" Shippo asked.

"They'll be done when they're done. You can't rush these things Shippo." Miroku answered then he sat down next to InuYasha. "So InuYasha don't you find it odd?"

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"How about that two days ago Kagome, Sango, and Kirara suddenly go insane for your brother and then they force you to take them to Sesshomaru's palace. Then they leave with a strange demon and come back the next day being led by Sesshomaru's guards, and Kirara has a human form now, let's not forget that one. And then they drag us back here to see if there are any spells that can be cast on Sesshomaru to make him love them. Then we come here find out that Sesshomaru is engaged to a twelve-year-old who looks sixteen, oh and she is a human! Oh and might I mention that he despises humans? Does any of that seem odd to you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I believe that all of this is because of a curse,"

"Hey smart one Monk, I thought we already decided everyone was under a curse when all the girls went nuts over Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, but I believe that there is more than one curse at work here." Miroku said.

"Yes, Monk I believe you have uncovered the obvious," said a voice from directly behind Miroku. He turned around and there he saw Aku just standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"One- I live here," she said pointing to the cave, "two- If you don't recall I said I would return when Rin knew all that she needed to know and know she does." Then Aku walked past him and into the cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I actually was going to have Miroku give the talk to Rin but I changed my mind. I will try to update soon!


	48. Chapter 48

Alright two in one day! I do not own InuYasha. I wrote this other story though so far the one person that has reveiwed it really liked it so I suggest you read it! It's called The Real Past. It's really good (I think so anyway) Oh and it's about Sesshomaru!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright now that I'm back, here Rin eat," Aku said while tossing an apple to Rin.

"Thank you, Lady Aku" Rin said as she graciously bit into the apple.

"So then you three what are you doing back here so soon?" Aku asked the three girls.

"Well we were wondering if you could try to put another spell on Sesshomaru to make him fall in love with us," Sango asked.

"Sorry can't do that."

"Why not? You did it before!" Kagome asked her.

"Because now my goal has been accomplished, and you three are no longer necessary."

"What do you mean your goal was accomplished? What goal did you accomplish?" Kirara asked.

"You see every time I get bored I call upon a demon who usually has a problem, either their hopeless romantics, their very ugly, or, like Sesshomaru, they have a heart of ice. Then I set spells on them to make them change their ways. I have made Sesshomaru admit that he has feelings, and he is getting married, after he is done being mad at me I am sure that he will thank me like the others did."

"But what will happen with us? We love Sesshomaru and we don't want to see him with that girl!" Kagome snapped.

"My my Kagome, why are you getting so upset all of the sudden? You were just being so kind to Rin moments ago. Why the change of heart?" Aku asked her.

"I just love Sesshomaru so much, I want him to be with me alone."

"Oh you see, that is because your fears of your love of InuYasha not being honest with you are intertwining with the spell, don't worry my spell will be broken in twelve days and then you can go back to your regular lives."

"Excuse me, Lady Aku, which curse will be lifted in twelve days?"

"Both,"

"How do you know that both of them will be taken off in twelve days?"

"Because I have received conformation that your wedding will be in twelve days." Aku told her.

"I am going to get married on the day I return?"

"Yes, would you prefer it later?"

"No, I am quite content with the date."

Meanwhile Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were in little huddle and crying to themselves.

"You three may leave, and take those boys that are outside with you. Just remember to return in eleven days so you can travel to the wedding with us!"

"But we don't want to see Sesshomaru get married and besides if we are seen near the castle he will kill us." Kagome said.

"I doubt he would kill you," Aku said.

"We heard him say it,"

"Well in that case maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding… Hmm… Oh well you can show up the day after the wedding, that way you won't still be in love with him. So I will see you then," Aku said and the girls started making their way out of the cave.

"Oh and Kirara with the next full moon you will turn back into a cat, and you won't be able to turn back into a human again. Thought you ought to know." Aku said, then she slammed the door behind her. Then she went and sat down next to Rin.

"So Rin, what do you want as a wedding present?" Aku asked her.

"Well I was wondering…"

"Before you say anything I need to tell you that I cannot extend a human's life, nor can I make them a demon."

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything like that, I was wondering… can you give people back missing limbs?"

"Yes, it is perfectly within my power,"

"Well as a wedding present… could you give Lord Sesshomaru back his left arm?"

"What a wonderful idea! Now then what are we going to do for the next twelve days?" Aku said while leaning back and lying down.

"Count the seconds until I get married to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We want something that is entertaining for all, not some."

(Meanwhile with Sesshomaru)

"Jaken,"

"Yes, My Lord?" the imp answered.

"The only females who will be invited to the wedding will be Aku or the ones that are unable to have children, all the others may arrive the next day,"

"Why, My Lord?"

Jaken was answered with a cold glare. But a demon who had been cleaning the floors right outside of the room had been listening and coughed into his hand, "The curse!"

"Oh right the curse! The curse! I nearly forgot!"

"Jaken leave me,"

"Right away, My Lord" Jaken said as he bowed then he left the room.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked out the window that looked out over the garden and had a marvelous view on the sun setting, _'Nearly eleven days,'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope to update tomorrow! Or possibly later tonight! But most likely tomorrow. Oh and Thankyou for all the reviews they really do mean a lot!


	49. Chapter 49

I told you I would update today! I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days past so slowly! But it was finally the night before when they would leave to go to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin was so excited that she was going to marry Sesshomaru the next day that she always seemed to be bouncing and had a big smile on her face that some people might call psycho. (Okay that last part about the smile is what I would be doing if I was a day away from marrying Sesshomaru, but Rin does have a smile on her face just not a psychotic one.)

Aku had helped Rin pass the time by showing her a few simple potions that Rin could make to help cure sicknesses for humans and demons. Aku and Rin had also become friends. Aku had left the cave earlier that day and had yet to return. It was getting late and the sun had already set a few hours ago, _'I wonder where she is? She is never usually gone this long.'_

As if on cue the door of the cave opened and there was Aku with a male demon. "Rin this is Roiyaru, he will be accompanying us to the wedding tomorrow."

Rin gave a small bow to Roiyaru and he did the same to her. "Rin have you prepared your things for the trip tomorrow?" Aku asked her.

"Oh, umm… I don't really have anything that I own here so I have nothing to prepare."

"Oh good! Less to carry! Well good night Rin! We will leave first thing in the morning," Aku said. She then took Roiyaru with her into her room near the end of the cave and closed the door behind them leaving Rin alone to sleep on the blanket that she had been sleeping on for the past few nights of her stay with Aku.

Rin woke up at the crack of dawn. She wasn't sure if she was the first to get up or not so she went to Aku's room and she put her ear against the door. She could hear them breathing in their sleep so she knew that she would have to either wait or make a lot of noise to wake them up… She chose to wake them up.

As she was walking back to the blanket she 'gently brushed' (more like shoved) an end table that happened to have a vase of flowers on it. The vase fell to the floor and shattered.

"Oh no! I will have to pick this up before I leave!" Rin said a little louder than normal. As she began picking it up she heard movement going on in the room behind her. Rin smiled to herself, _'Mission accomplished,' _

Aku opened the door; she was just wearing a thin night robe. "Rin what happened?" she asked.

"I was walking by the table and I guess I accidentally knocked over the vase," Rin said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Aku smiled to herself, "Rin you make look innocent, but that only shows what a bad liar you are." Rin's face turned bright red. Aku then walked over to the broken vase and muttered a spell and the vase was back in one piece. "I will go wake up Roiyaru, then we will leave okay."

Rin got a big smile on her face, "Yes okay! Please hurry!"

In about twenty minutes they were on their way to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin was skipping and wishing that she could just run the whole way to her home. While Aku (the real Aku by the way!) and Roiyaru were just walking in front of each other holding hands. Rin was growing curios of their relationship. She had never met nor heard about Roiyaru from Aku before. She had however heard about a demon named Roiyaru who was a general, but Rin had never met him.

"Excuse me Aku?" Rin asked while she sped up her pace so she could be walking even with them.

"Yes Rin?" Aku asked.

"How long have you known Roiyaru?"

"Long enough,"

"What is you're relationship with him?"

"You do realize Rin that he is standing next to me you should ask him," Aku said.

"Alright!" Rin then went behind Aku and Roiyaru and stood next to Roiyaru, "Excuse me Roiyaru, may I ask you something?"

"We are married," Roiyaru said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"You wanted to know our relationship, did you not? Aku and I are husband and wife."

"But don't you to live in different homes?" Rin asked.

"Yes,"

"Aku didn't mention being married at all." Rin noted.

"Aku and I were married in secret, only few people know that we are married and even fewer know that we are married to each other."

"Why were you married in secret?"

"Because of--," Roiyaru started.

"Rin look ahead," Aku cut in.

Rin looked up ahead and saw that her Lord's castle was in view over the treetops, they probably still had about a mile to go but they were really close. "Aku?"

"Yes?"

"May I run ahead to the castle gates?"

"No Rin, you do not want to have anyone see you act so childish, but you may run until the castle guards can almost see you, then you will wait for us to catch up so you may catch your breath,"

"Thank you, Aku!" Rin said running off towards Sesshomaru's castle.

Rin waited for about ten minutes until Aku and Roiyaru finally caught up to her. "Can we go now? Can we go now?" Rin asked.

"Rin you must calm down, I know you are excited, but you have to have some dignity when you arrive,"

"Well then how should I act?" Rin asked.

"Try to act like…hmm…Sesshomaru! Try to act like Sesshomaru!"

"Alright," Rin then stood up straighter and put an unreadable look on her face and turned around and started walking towards the gates expecting Aku and Roiyaru to follow her.

"I don't think you should have told her that," Roiyaru whispered to Aku.

"I beginning to think so as well," Aku whispered back to him. When she looked forward she saw that Rin had stopped walking and had turned to glare at them, then she flipped her hair and began to walk towards the gates again.

"She's really good at imitating him, isn't she?"

"If I didn't know better I would say it was him in a woman's body." Aku whispered to him.

When they got to the gates Rin allowed Roiyaru and Aku to introduce themselves first.

"We are allowed to let Roiyaru and Aku to come in, but the human is not allowed in." One of the guards said.

"Excuse me? Do you not recall me? My name is Rin! I have lived in this castle since I was a child!"

The two guards put their heads together and spoke in whispers that Rin could not hear. When they stopped talking the one that had spoken to her earlier said, "We are aware that Rin was to be coming here today, but we also know that Rin is only twelve years old which you," he said looking up and down Rin's body, "are not."

(Meanwhile with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru (Now without voices!) had been in his study looking out the window for Rin to arrive. He finally saw her show up with Aku and the demon Roiyaru. He also saw that the guards were giving her trouble, "Jaken,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Go tell the guards that the young woman down there is Rin, and then show her to her room."

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken said and then ran out the door before Sesshomaru could throw anything at him. Sesshomaru had been quite violent the past few days but Jaken just thought it was because Sesshomaru was excited about the wedding.

(Back with Rin and the other two)

"I demand that you let me in, now!"

"We cannot allow you in,"

"Look you! I am the bride! I have to get ready! If you make me late to my own wedding I will see that Lord Sesshomaru has your heads!"

"Riiiin! Riin!" she heard an annoyingly familiar voice yell at her.

"What do you want master Jaken?" Rin yelled at him through gate.

"You two let her in! She is the one who is going to marry Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at the guards.

The guards then quickly let her in and said their apologies, "You should be sorry," Rin said as she walked through the open gate.

"Come Rin you have much to prepare for!" Jaken yelled at her.

"Yes, Master Jaken," Rin said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I think that the next chapter will be the last one. BUT DON'T WORRY! I am turning this story into a trilogy! I would like to thank every one who reviews or reads my story. I would also like to thank anyone who read my other story The Real Past if you like it just know that I am working on a chapter for it so it can continue!


	50. Chapter 50

Whoo Hoo! Final chapter! Took me two days to finish it! It's really long because I only wanted this story to have fifty chapters! I do not own InuYasha. I apologize for not being real big on details!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken left Rin by herself in her room. Rin looked around to see that lying on her bed was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was long and white and the tie on it was a deep blue. (I know I suck at describing clothes! But just as long as you know that it's a very beautiful kimono then all will be well!) Rin then went to her door, she opened it and looked out, no one was there, and Rin then quickly made her way to the bathhouse.

'_Jaken obviously does not know the first thing about a bride preparing for her wedding!'_ Rin thought to herself as she slipped into the hot water of the bath. When Rin was done washing herself she got out and put a robe on and then made her way to her room. On her way she met up with Aku who walking absent mindedly around the corridors.

"Aku, may I ask you for help with something?" Rin asked.

"What do you want Rin?" Aku asked.

"Could you fix my hair? I want it to look nice for the wedding."

"Sure,"

"Alright come with me," Rin said grabbing Aku's hand and then running off to her room.

After they got in Rin's room, Rin put the dress on (It had matching shoes too!) then she sat down in front of her mirror with Aku standing behind her. Aku began fixing Rin's hair and it was easy to tell that Aku was not very good at fixing hair.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but ratting Rin's hair, Aku said, "That's it I give up! Rin take your necklace off, I am going to put a spell on your hair so it will look nice!"

Rin took her necklace off and Aku put her hands over Rin's head and muttered a chant and suddenly Rin's hair started curling and going up to the top of her head. (Yeah I suck at details, but what you need to know is: Rin's hair looks really pretty, it is in curls but most of them are on the top of her head with a few curls hanging down around her neck.)

Rin put the necklace back on and examined her hair, "Why didn't you just do that earlier?" she asked Aku.

"Because I wanted to see if I could do it without magic. But obviously I can't. Why do you think I always wear my hair down and straight?"

"Because that's how it naturally is, and you don't do anything to it?"

"Exactly, now then you have to put some make-up on!"

Rin then put her some makeup on which had been placed on the top of her dresser for her. (She had Aku's help because Rin has never worn make up before.) When they were finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rin said.

The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Huh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said and quickly stood up and gave him a slight bow, but as soon as she had seen him the necklace that she was wearing started glowing and gave her the same strange feeling that it had before. Her hand went straight to the stone, "Lord Sesshomaru, what does this mean?" she asked.

"Rin, it is because of the curse placed on myself, do not take the necklace off just yet."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,"

"I'll leave you two alone for now," Aku said, then she quietly walked out the door behind Sesshomaru and closed the door behind her.

"Rin, I am sure that you have been informed about the events that will be taking place today.

"Yes, I did Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said looking at the floor so she could hide the blush that had crept onto her face. She then heard Sesshomaru taking the few steps across the room until he was standing right in front of her.

She felt his clawed hand tilt her chin up so she was looking directly in his face, "I hope that you were happy to hear about them."

"Oh yes I was very happy to hea-," she wasn't able to say any more because Sesshomaru had brought his lips down on hers and was now kissing her very passionately. At first she didn't know what to do (this was her first kiss after all!) then she started kissing him back and that only encouraged him. His hand dropped from her chin and wrapped itself around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Sesshomaru had been craving to do this since he had first seen Rin in her sixteen year old form, and now that he was, it was everything he had expected it to be, but better. Because their bodies where pressed together he could feel the aura coming off the stone that was around her neck.

It was then that he pulled away, he hadn't wanted to and he could tell that Rin hadn't wanted to either (even though she was really out of breath). "Rin, a servant will come and get you when it is time,"

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

Sesshomaru then turned around and opened the door and then Aku (who had been listening to them) fell into the room she quickly got up.

"Oh, here's that ear ring that fell out of my ear!" she said holding her hand up so it looked like she was holding something between her fingers (but on in a world we call reality she wasn't holding anything!)

"Eaves Dropping, Aku?"

"Sesshomaru! Where ever would you get that idea? I am offended that you would even think that about me! And I was just about to give you your wedding present! It's was really good too!

"A wedding present?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I want to give it to you now that you have insulted me of eaves dropping!"

"Aku, just give it to him," Rin said.

"Fine, I'll do it but only because Rin told me to! First Sesshomaru I need you to pull down your sleeve on your left arm." (FYI Sesshomaru isn't wearing his armor, although he does have Tenseiga and Tokijin at his side.)

Sesshomaru knew what she was going to do so he calmly lowered his sleeve allowing half of his chest to show. (HE HE HE! I can picture it! It's sooo sexy!)

"Now I will need one of your hairs," Aku said walking closer to Sesshomaru and grabbing one of his long silver hairs from his head and with a quick yank it was out.

Aku then cupped the hair in her hands and started chanting, when she was done Sesshomaru felt the end of his left arm start to tingle. Then he saw a bone extend from (Okay I find this mean but I'm just going to call it his stump. DON'T HURT ME!) the stump and then a hand grew from the end of the bone. Then muscle and veins came from the end of the stump and covered the bone. Then a layer of skin covered that. (Complete with demon markings and everything!)

"Aku, I… appreciate this," Sesshomaru said flexing his new hand. He then put his shirt back on all the way and left.

"So Aku, what was the point of having him take his shirt half way off?" Rin asked him.

"Two reasons. One: I wanted to see him with his shirt of and I was pretty sure you wanted to, too," Rin then lowered her head and blushed, _'She's right!'_ "And two: when the new arm was in the muscley veiny stage and in it's sleeve then it would have dirtied his sleeve!"

"Oh, well that makes sense," Rin said.

"So Rin, you got your first kiss just know when I was out of the room didn't you?" Aku asked.

Rin's face turned bright red, "Yes," she said.

Aku then went and sat on Rin's bed and motioned for Rin to sit down next to her, which Rin did. Then Aku got a strange look in her eyes and looked at Rin and said, "So how was it?"

"What!"

"I wanna know if Sesshomaru is a good kisser! So did you like it?"

"Yeah," Rin said her face now even redder than before, "Why would you want to know if he's a good kisser? You're married!"

"So?"

"But you-," Rin was interrupted by knock on the door.

"Come in,"

The door opened and Jaken walked in, "My Lady, it is time for the wedding."

"Master Jaken why are you using such formalities with me?" Rin asked as she got off the bed and walked over to Jaken. Aku then got up and followed her.

"Because soon you will soon be in a higher station than my own and I will have to talk to you with terms of respect." Jaken grumbled.

"Imp, don't sound so excited about it," Aku said to him.

"Why you!" Jaken said waving his staff at her.

"How dare you brandish that stick at me, Aku, the greatest caster of spells and potions. I will see that your Lady punishes you dearly."

"Yes Jaken you wouldn't want me to punish you would you?" Rin said to him.

"No, my Lady, now please come with me." Jaken said walking out the door with Rin and Aku following behind him. They went downstairs and soon they were standing in front of a room Rin had never been in or near before.

"Aku you will go in through this door and be seated with the other guests." Aku then opened the door and went inside without letting Rin sneak a peak on what was inside the room. Jaken then took Rin around a corner and they stood infront of yet another door.

"Rin you will go in through this door."

"Then what do I do?" Rin asked.

"Then you will walk up towards the altar where Sesshomaru is and then you will be informed of what do to next."

"Alright, thank you Jaken." Rin said and then she opened the door.

Her first thought was to bring her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the light. But she didn't do it; she just kept her hands down at her sides. The walls and the ceiling of the room were pure white. She looked to her left and saw a lot of male demon's (and Aku) standing there in a crowd watching her. She then looked to her front again and was Sesshomaru standing at what must have been the altar Jaken was talking about with all his two handed glory. She then walked up to him and stood across from him.

(Okay now then I am really very very sorry about this but I have no idea how a wedding ceremony for demon's goes so basically they were standing at his altar thing and then they had a ceremony and then they were married. Oh, and yes they did kiss at the end of the ceremony.)

(Taking place after the wedding. Mingling with the guests.)

After the ceremony was over everyone left that room and went to the ballroom where drinks were being past around. Sesshomaru held Rin around the waist with his left arm. (I love typing that!) As they talked with guests.

"So Sesshomaru, I never thought you would have married a human!" a demon Lord, Rin had yet to learn the name of, said.

"Ha! I never thought he was capable of love!" Another quest shouted.

"Yes, well when I did realize that I did love her, it was simply a matter of her growing up faster." Sesshomaru said coldly to the demons but when Rin looked up at him she could see that he had a small smile on his face.

Then an older demon came and clapped his hand on Sesshomaru's right shoulder. "So where did you get the left arm? We're going to miss calling you Tripod."

"Yes, and I will miss killing everyone who says that." (FYI: If you don't get why some rude demons were calling him Tripod it's because whenever he turned into his dog form he only had three legs so and tripod means three feet so yeah there's your explanation.)

"Ha ha ha! So where did you get the arm from?" the demon asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

'Why are you being so stubborn!" the demon asked his temper now very close to his boiling point.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's grip tighten around her, and she was suddenly afraid her wedding day would turn into a brawl which would result in a war was about to say something when Aku cut in.

"It was a wedding gift from myself. Now then if you will excuse these two," Aku said nodding her head in Sesshomaru and Rin's direction, "I believe they would like to retire for the night."

Sesshomaru and Rin then headed out of the room and Sesshomaru called for Jaken, "Jaken make sure they do not get out of hand," Sesshomaru said then he took Rin and headed to 'their' room.

Jaken wanted to call after his Lord and say, _'But none of them will listen to me!'_ but instead he went into the room where all the now drunken demons were.

When Rin and Sesshomaru had made it to Sesshomaru's room Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it behind him, then he walked over to Rin and was about to take her necklace off.

"What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru? If you take the necklace off I will fall madly in love with you!" (The stone had been glowing like crazy every time she saw Sesshomaru)

"And you are not already?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes I am, but you still haven't broken the spell yet."

"Rin, we are about to break the spell now," he said calmly then he took the necklace off and he threw it on the near by dresser. When he turned his face back to Rin's he saw love and passion in her eyes, greater than he had ever seen before.

He then lowered his head and kissed her and she kissed back. He then succeeded in kissing her all the way to the bed and then as her feet hit the bed (She was walking backwards) she fell backwards onto the bed bringing him down on top of her.

In the morning when Rin woke up she was lying with her head on his chest again. Just like that night that had just happened a few days ago, but now it felt like it had been ages ago. The only difference was that then when she woke up they were both fully clothed, but now… things were a 'little' different.

As soon as Rin realized she had been sleeping in a bed, naked, with her Lord, she sat straight up, allowing the sheet that had been covering her to slip down and expose her chest, she quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it to cover up her chest again. She then felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back down on top of him again.

Rin gasped and then said, "Sesshomaru!"

"You are making too much noise allow me to sleep, or we will repeat what we did last night."

Rin looked up at his face, his eyes where still closed and he looked like he was asleep. Rin then brought her face to his and kissed him.

Sesshomaru then gave a small growl and rolled over so he was now on top of her. He began kissing her and just as things were getting really good there was a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru groaned their perfect moment was ruined because of this unwanted interference he then rolled off of Rin and just lied next to her, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru, the other demon Lords are demanding that their wives be allowed in now. Have you gotten rid of the curse yet?" Aku asked him.

"Yes, let them in!" Sesshomaru said. He could hear Aku's footsteps leaving the door but he called after her, "Aku!"

Aku then turned around and went back to standing by the door. "Yes?" she patiently asked him.

"Make sure that no one comes into this wing until Rin and I leave it! And that includes you!"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Aku said quickly walking away from the room.

Sesshomaru then looked at Rin, "Now then do you wish to pick up where we left off?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," she said with a seductive smile.

Sesshomaru then rolled over so he was on top of her again. And they did 'pick up where they left off.'

(Meanwhile)

Since it was the day after the wedding InuYasha and his group came to Sesshomaru's castle, where they were greeted by Aku.

"Hello, InuYasha," Aku said, "and hello… the rest of you. InuYasha I am glad that you were able to come here, the day after your brother was married.

"Yeah well I only came to call him a hypocrite and to laugh at him."

"Aren't you a caring brother? Well I apologize but Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will not be taking any visitors just yet."

"What do you mean? I want to see… Sesshomaru that's who it was! I want to see Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, the spell was broken stop saying what you think you should be saying." Aku said to her.

"Well I still want to make fun of my brother! Where is he that he isn't taking visitors?"

"He and Lady Rin are still in bed," Aku said.

"Hey Miroku. It's almost noon! Why would Sesshomaru and Rin still be in bed?" Shippo asked him.

"Delighted you asked!" Miroku said to Shippo.

"Miroku! Don't! He may look as old as you, but he's only 13!" Sango snapped at him.

"So? Rin's just a twelve-year-old girl in a sixteen-year-old's body!" Miroku said.

"Come on we're leaving! The curse was broken and I can make fun of Sesshomaru later." InuYasha said. Then he started leaving and everyone else followed.

-

Later when Aku was at home by her self she pulled a book off a shelf and opened to a page. On each page were just names of demons. She put a check mark next to Sesshomaru's name and then looked at the nextname on the list, "Hmm… InuYasha... it is time for you to choose. The dead or the living."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now to start work on the sequel! It will be another Rin and Sesshy thing, but maybe I should make a side story about how InuYasha chooses. I really apreciate everyone who read this! And I would like to thank all my reviewer's (sniff sniff) without you I... I... well I still would have written the story, you guys just made me write it faster! The sequel will go up either some time today or sometime this week. Oh and in the sequel you will find out who InuYasha chooses.


End file.
